Adaland: The land of Zeo
by Sakura Moonprincess
Summary: A Power Rangers story. Set in an alternate universe, 7 young warriors in college have to deal with the menaces against their mother planet Geo. Mainly focused on Billy, the Blue Ranger, and Meijei, the Green Ranger.
1. Prologue

Adaland: The land of Zeo

Prologue

This universe consists of a complex multidimensional interweaving where an infinite number of worlds evolve. One of these worlds is the planet Geo. In the beginning of time, a wise woman who had traveled through several dimensions settled in this tiny planet, finding it rich in resources to fight evil. With the help of her little robotic helpers, she built a secret base to watch and protect Geo from any harm. But this wise woman, named Volgara, grew old to the point that despite being immortal, she could not move anymore. So she divided her main power source in 7 pieces and searched for 7 teenagers who had the required skills to use it against evil. Therefore, in the peaceful Adaland of Cherokee country, a new generation of heroes able to manipulate the powers of the elements and technology was established. Equipped with the best weapons and assault vehicles, the identity of the 7 heroes remained anonymous until now. Geo has enjoyed a lasting peace, but Volgara knows, as she has always known, that change is the only certain and eternal fact.

18 / 07 / 11

So here I am, after years of not publishing anything. I wrote this fanfiction in spanish at first, but it didn't have a great success, so I decided to delete it. Years after that, I read it again and found out many mistakes I could give a try to fix. That's why I rewrote it and intend to publish it again, even if it is slowly and with the only intention of having fun. So dear reader, thanks for your patience and support. All kind of critics are welcome.

_Moon Princess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	2. 3 years later

Chapter 1: 3 years later

- Mary Jane! Where are you?

The young girl lifted her head slightly, looking away from the pencil drawing she was doing at the drawing board. She grimaced with annoyance, but chose to leave the pencil next to the paper as she straightened, turning to face toward the opened door. A tall, thin and nervous-looking woman entered the room lit by the morning sun that managed to break through the curtains.

- Drawing again in the half-light?  
>- Until this comes out I'll have to keep the curtains drawn, mother<p>

The frowning woman picked up the artbook to inspect the drawing.

- Metal structures? It looks like boys' stuff - she looked at the walls, where all sorts of paintings and sketches were hung -. It doesn't resemble anything you've done before  
>- It's just an experiment – answered the girl with a shrug<br>- Do you really think you can live of these?  
>- I won't be a painter mother, I've told you a hundred times. Adaland Art's University is the best on this side of the world, with all the specialties you can possibly imagine... so I want to study there and see how far I can go<br>- That's a clear point. You sent your application without asking us first - the woman grunted  
>- I knew you would say no<br>- Of course we would say that! - exclaimed the woman planted in jars - Adaland is miles from here and we can not support you if you go that far  
>- I can do it alone – said the girl pulling out a number filled sheet of paper from a desk drawer - The University is public, so I don't need to pay tuition. Also, if I work at the Youth Center as I used to, everything will be okay.<br>- Let me see - asked the woman snatching the paper. She looked suspiciously at her daughter before checking the numbers  
>- I don't know why you are so concerned if I can defend myself – she said casually, doing some stretching exercises – True that I never won a martial arts tournament, but ...<br>- What concerns me is that you might be doing this only to see that William Cranston

The girl almost fell forward at the mention of the name.

- Damn! – she cursed with a drop on the neck – I was silent often and I should have spoken. If not for my stupidity, at this point I would not have even half of the frustrations I've got  
>- Careful with that tongue, Mary Jane Dupont! – exclaimed the shocked mother - See? I told you that guy and his friends were a bad influence<br>- Of course not! Only father and you think that of them  
>- How could we not think so? You always were a good girl until we moved to Adaland and started to run away in order to meet them<p>

Mary Jane turned her back frowning, without uttering a word.

- Others can say what they want, but I stick to the facts - the woman insisted – You were hanging out with people much older than you!  
>- It's only a 3 years difference...<br>- In addition, Cranston has become very famous - interrupted her mother - He invented a lot of things...  
>- Complex systems, founded a laboratory... - the girl turned to her – I know all that<br>- Such a young man is surrounded by any number of women willing to do anything for money, fame or both. Not that you're not pretty, but you're far from a supermodel  
>- Well, I never considered modeling as a career - growled the girl with her half matted hair between the fingers of her right hand – Also, Billy is not that sort of person - she added in a whisper<br>- Time, but especially money, changes people. So please be realistic, Mary Jane. A teenage crush is not a life lasting love.

The girl sat on the bed avoiding the sight of her mother.

- How am I supposed to know if I stay here? – she murmured - How may I know what I can do if I am still under the roof of two people who are not even my real parents?  
>- Mary Jane!<br>- I was happy in Adaland, so please don't try to stop me - said the girl firmly as she got up  
>- All right, little miss adult. Do whatever you want - murmured the lady, and with a loud slam of the door, she left the room<p>

Mary Jane sighed heavily with her hands in the pockets of her green denim shorts, approaching the nightstand next to the bed. She opened the drawer to take out a picture of 7 smiling teens.

- To think I was once a Ranger who protected this planet! I only had 13 years, but felt capable enough to face any danger. Although I wasn't alone, really...

She ran her thumb over the corner of the photo and placed it on the bed.

- I became a Ranger with my friends, defeated evil, and once everything was over we buried our powers together. Maybe that was the first big mistake, because from that point, we drifted apart.

Mary Jane walked to the window and parted the curtains, watching the blue sky. Would Billy Cranston remember her? That shy and gifted boy who created inventions left and right? The boy who, with his enthusiasm for all branches of science and human knowledge was able to attract her and share his energy to learn new things everyday?

Furthermore there was another thing: who were her real parents? Were they alive? And if so, did they know she existed? She couldn't dream to look for them while living under the Dupont's roof, as they were so strict with her.

- Well, there's only one way to find out – the girl said firmly -. National University of Arts & Crafts ... Here I go!

...

Of course that those intentions were easier to say than to do. As soon as I arrived with my luggage at Adaland, I studied like a maniac: the University is public, but has its places counted. I got the smallest rented room I could find, scattered my books, connected the PC and took refuge in studies once more in order to avoid anxieties.

Since my arrival, there was no local newspaper or news program who did not speak about Billy Cranston. Although he was still in college, he was already labeled as "the best scientific mind of Cherokee". Moreover, they weren't sure of the exact name of his career, as it could be physics, mathematics, mechatronics, biology, chemistry or whatever. He had the best grades on the campus, as well as the title of developer in the laboratory designed and built by him, where he also gave advice to students of lower grades. Of course that I knew something of all that thanks to the Internet, but since our farewell I had not contacted him directly. And the truth was that seeing him almost in every corner made me very nervous. What had I done during those 3 years we were apart? Studying at school (9 of average), practicing kung fu and tai chi chuan, giving drawing lessons, working as a cafe waitress, babysitting... In short, nothing unusual. He was a celebrity while I was like the rest of the people.

When I had time to take a walk, I went to some of the places frequented with my friends (the Adaland Highschool and Youth Center), but did not dare to go in. Instead I got into a small cafe with almost no people in, ordered a foamy chocolate and sat there, facing the street. I was carrying my art book and several sharpened pencils, just in case I encountered some interesting scene. I'm not quick for doing sketches of people for example, but if something impresses me enough, I can produce a decent sketch. From there I work and mold until it becomes a quality product, although the term sounds inartistic.

However, about fifteen minutes passed in the peaceful local and nothing relevant happened. The television stated the daily news, and among them it mentioned a Billy Cranston discovery regarding the molecular behavior of gene pairs with the help of his research team at the prestigious university blah blah blah ... Nothing better to bother me. Surely a spectator ignorant of the situation would be surprised: What was a pretty girl doing, sitting alone in a cafe with an expression of dissatisfaction with the world? Because I know that I draw attention: I'm fair-skinned, with honey brown colored eyes and a hair lit by a tone that tends to be golden in the sun. When I lived here I kept it shoulder length, so that its tendency to fall into rebel curls passed unnoticed. But one day while going over an encyclopedia of Oriental art, I found a woodcut of a beautiful courtesan with an irregular haircut that fascinated me. I made an adaptation of it in the nearest hair saloon. The front of my head has bangs and a layer up to the cheeks that looks straight but with movement, while a cascade of curls fall until mid back. I can be proud of the fact that no one I know has such a haircut, especially because not just anyone would dare to do such an experiment.

- Meijei! You're Meijei, right?

I almost jumped to the ceiling and turned. How was that possible?

- Cassie? – I confirmed in a whisper of wonder  
>- I knew it was you, my little girl! - cried my beautiful oriental friend, sitting across from me and displaying her usual energy - You've grown lots!<br>- But Cassie… – I babbled, still surprised by how well my nickname sounded after such a long time - You ... well, we don't have too different ages  
>- You've always looked younger – she said with a wink – Oh Meijei, I feel as if it had been years since you left!<br>- 3 years – I pointed out before taking some chocolate  
>- Well, I meant many more – my friend laughed - But why didn't you tell us you were here? When did you come? Is it just a visit? You know I went into the Music Conservatory, right? Did you see Tommy already? What about Billy? Why aren't you with him?<p>

I almost chocked with so many questions, especially with the last two.

- Isn't it school time? – I replied  
>- Little one, did you hear what I said? Con-ser-va-to-ry. Many practice hours, but plenty of free time between them. And our friend Billy, well, he's a genius. He can skip school without any problem in order to see you. Moreover, I think I should phone him at once - said taking out her cell<br>- Please don't bother!... – I exclaimed overwhelmed - I gotta go now, I have to prepare my admission to Arts & Crafts ...  
>- Wow! - Cassie said getting up at the same time as me – So that's how it is. Very well little girl, you couldn't have done a better choice! And I think I understand everything now. First you get accepted to college and then you prepare a feast to confirm your comeback, so that Billy can have a heart attack because of the surprise.<br>- Well ... - I said with a huge drop in the neck - I think that's not the intention...  
>- Of course not! – my friend exclaimed, laughing - Because if something happens to him, you too would have an attack, right?<p>

How much I liked Cassie! She had no boyfriend but understood very well that kind of situations. She was extremely talkative, as that was her only way to drain the energy left after singing and composing. I used to do such marvelous duets with her!

- But I think something is wrong – my friend said, looking at me earnestly for the first time - You scarcely speak and seem to evade my questions. I know I do a lot, but ...  
>- It's just that I haven't readjusted yet - I replied with a drop in the neck<br>- I see. You need time. And I guess you don't want me spreading the word that you came back… even if the guys and Aisha miss you lots.  
>- Sorry - I said with a little bit of sadness - But don't worry, I'll see them again sooner or later.<p>

Once again, Cassie looked at me intently, as if I was X-rayed by her eyes.

- Just hurry up. Where is the little Meijei that competed with me in energy?

We ended walking together to my small room. We discovered that we didn't live so far away, so with a little more encouragement, she bade me farewell and ran to meet her great love: the guitar. For my part, I was ready to continue studying.

Only the building's janitor's radio betrayed me: the story of Billy Cranston and the gene pairs resounded through all the place before I closed the door behind me.

...

Someone else was listening to the news via podcast, without paying much attention. Several white gowns moved from one place to another without a moment to lose at a lab equipped with the latest technology. At the main research cubicle, the computer screen showed a half-finished report. The cushioned chair was empty because its 21 years owner was watching the green hills by the window.

- Is something the matter, superior Cranston? - Asked one of the young men who swarmed around  
>- Nothing - Billy answered kindly - I was just thinking that the enrollment period in Arts &amp; Crafts has begun<br>- You also paint, superior? - said the youth totally amazed  
>- No, not me. You wanted something, Peter? I see your samples have produced results<p>

...

- What a crazy week... but it's over! Although the test was horrendously ugly...

There I was, walking through the Adaland University Complex after taking the test. Trying to figure out how to get out, I came across a signal pointing the way toward the Applyed Sciences University. I paused, undecided. Apparently I was very close to the laboratories.

- No, no way. I'm not even a college student yet, and this is THE Sciences University not only at Adaland, but all throughout Cherokee.

I crossed my arms while watching the signal.

- Ush, okay. I guess a look won't hurt...

Now, of all these imposing buildings filled to the brim with laboratories... which one would be Billy's? I had to pay close attention to the several signs to find it. Huge glass doors allowed me automatic entry and I noticed there was more security than at common universities. It even had a reception desk, so I went there and asked the smiling young woman:

- Excuse me, is it possible that William Cranston receives me?  
>- If you don't have an appointment it is nearly impossible, Miss<br>- Oh ...

That was unexpected. What could I do? If they cried my name out loud it would be unbearable.

- Although the superior Cranston usually makes exceptions with his friends ... - continued the receptionist  
>- No, better leave it that way. I practically came due to curiosity<br>- I see. You are a newcomer, right?  
>- Yes - I lied quickly - By the way, would it be too much bother to ask where is the bathroom?<br>- Oh, well, I don't think ... – she muttered uncomfortably. I had already imagined that not everyone could use the facilities there  
>- Please – I whispered approaching her slightly - Is that day of the month, you know?<br>- Ah, I see. If you go down that aisle there is one at the bottom left. But be careful to not be seen, as you do not have an ID card, OK?  
>- Thanks – I replied in a confidential tone, and went straight there<p>

As soon as I arrived, I snuck into a central compartment, locked it and stood over the toilet seat. From my small bag slung across one shoulder I took out some hairpins, wooden sticks and rubber bands (one never knows when they will be useful). I started to assemble a sort of hook that would allow me to reach the door from that distance. Fortunately there wasn't many people at the bathrooms, so I could work with all the calm and patience in the world, waiting ...

At last my chance came: in the compartment on my left someone put her purse close to my side, with her ID card hanging cheerfully out. I extended the hook very quietly to take the card, and once it was safe in my hands, I used the device once more to open the door with a huge crash.

- Aaaaah, someone stole my ID! - cried the girl, running out of the bathroom – Don't let her go away!

She went toward the bathrooms' door, thinking that I had gone already. I stored the hook in my bag, approached the exit and slid out cautiously.

Now I had to act quickly. Fortunately, the ID card had no picture (they had relied too much on the bar code), and the lockers in the dressing room were completely generic. I removed my coat and changed it for a lab gown. As I was moving upstairs I took note of the emergency exits just in case. Actually my background as a Ranger was a great help, as it was a fairly improvised assault.

I took the elevator to the top floor and my heart began to beat violently. At any moment I would see him again ... but for my part I was going to make the best effort to conceal my presence. I just wanted to be sure that he was OK, otherwise I would not have gone through such a trouble.

The access to the top floor was protected with a card reader, and I prayed so that mine wasn't reported yet. I slid it on the reader and yes! the gate opened without problems. I walked in quickly and looked for the great door marking the entrance to the laboratory...

...

Billy left his cubicle to review some results with the research team. They were discussing what to do next, when one of the younger assistants came to him:

- Sorry to interrupt, but I think you should see what I found

The intrigued young man went with the assistant, who took him to a light cannon which showed some enlarged samples.

- But this is ...  
>- An altered genetic code. While it doesn't influence but certain tendencies within the cell cycle, it still is a progress<br>- Very well Yuu - said Billy looking the youth carefully – The fact that at your level you can decipher a genetic code and detect such specific features is a clear sign that this is your vocation. Tommy will be very happy when he finds out

The boy by the name of Yuu looked down for a fraction of a second.

- I am grateful to the superior Oliver for recommending me to you. I am also convinced that microbiology is the science of the future

Billy smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

- I'm sure this is not the first time you hear it, but you're very advanced for your age. Just remember that a science can not exist without the others, nor could it move forward without the social sciences, sports, culture or the arts. That's why this is a multidisciplinary laboratory

Yuu nodded, but did not look too convinced. For Billy, it was as he was seeing himself as a teen, somewhat shy and insecure ... but he never had that slightly narrow vision about things.

- Keep going forward, you're on the good track – he encouraged before going back to the team that was discussing the advances in research

However, on approaching the door, Billy felt slightly uncomfortable due to a strange sensation.

...

It couldn't be true, it couldn't be... he was just a few feet away from me, I could reach him so easily... If only I could say something, anything... But seeing him so grown up, serene and confident... seeing the blue gaze heavily focused on work and his attractive demeanor... all of that had me fascinated and embarrassed at the same time. I did not dare take a single step forward.

- What are you doing standing there, miss? Aren't you going in?

I turned around quickly to met a vaguely familiar young man. He opened his eyes in wonder, saying:

- But ... you are Meijei, right?  
>- Will? – I muttered, recognizing him<br>- Yes - he answered excitedly - What an amazing surprise!  
>- Shh! – I whispered gesturing him away from the door<p>

Intrigued, the boy followed me to a far corner.

- I don't understand all this mess, Meijei. Surely you stole someone's gown  
>- Bingo - I replied with a drop in the neck - But Will, what are you doing here? Helping your cousin?<br>- Yes. Billy has made sure that those who wish to do research in these labs can do it - said Will Cranston with a smile - So there are requests since Highschool to exchange the military service for a community service in these facilities  
>- I see - I said, quite surprised by the exemplary idea<br>- I'm not the only minor here, but even though most are "old", the atmosphere is pleasant. But now tell me, Mary Jane – he said, adopting a more serious tone - Why is my cousin's favourite helper out here in disguise?  
>- I ... the truth is ... – I muttered embarrassed - I shouldn't have come. Please Will, don't tell anything to Billy<br>- Why? – the almost laughing boy asked – You have always done such things to be able to meet your friends  
>- This time is more complicated. First I need to know if I was accepted into Arts &amp; Crafts, otherwise I ... I don't know what I'm going to do<br>- Got it. You first want to know if you'll be able to stay here. Okay, I won't tell him anything. Although who knows if he'll twist my neck after that. Anyway, I'll get you a visitor ID card. Are you thinking on giving back the one you… borrowed?  
>- Of course, who do you think I am? - I answered stirred - You're talking to an honest person and...<br>- So that's where you were, Will! I didn't know you had time to flirt

A nice boy wearing glasses approached us. He was slightly like Billy, but I estimated he was the same age as Will, which meant he was one year younger than me. But what a shame! Surely he had thought my friend was saying something incriminating.

- You're wrong Yuu - said Will - This lady is a friend of superior Cranston  
>- Really? - confirmed the newcomer - Which lab is she in?<br>- Our dear Mary Jane Dupont is not a scientific like us, but she's by no means a mosquito brain - Will smiled - By the way Meijei, this is Yuu Hoshino, my lab partner and one of the best elements we have here

I shook hands with Yuu, still a little embarrassed. Do all volunteers here were supergeniuses?

- So she has managed to get here – said Yuu quite interested  
>- Yes, and she doesn't want the superior to know about it – Will nodded<br>- Believe me, the last thing I want is to cause problems - I hastened to say - I just need time to settle my affairs and when everything is ready, I'll come back again. So please, don't say anything. I'll be very grateful  
>- I don't understand the situation very well – said Yuu thoughtfully - but I guess it would be problematic if you present yourself now<br>- Although it would be fun - Billy's cousin smiled  
>- Will! - I protested<p>

...

Billy looked back toward the door, as he thought he heard the voice of his cousin and not long ago Yuu had gone looking for him. But it seemed that there was a girl too. Why did he feel he knew that barely perceived voice? Why did it sound so familiar?

- I must be imagining things - thought the young scientist going back to his calculations

...

Footnotes:

*1 Cherokee is the equivalent of USA in planet Geo.

* The theme for this fanfiction could be the Zeo arc theme, as it is mainly based on it :p

So here it is, the first chapter. Sorry for having such a slow paced introduction, but as you can notice, I am starting at a mid point here. As Mary Jane is a new character, I tried to describe her roll too. But don't worry, there will be more action in the next chapter and we'll soon meet the other Rangers. Also, sorry about my bad english, I suppose I'm still unskilled with it u.u All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	3. Back to Green Hills

Chapter 2: Back to Green Hills

After that embarrassing scene, I shut myself to draw like mad. Keeping myself busy let me avoid thinking about Billy. If I filled my head with hundreds of ideas which took me in turn to hundreds of other ideas, that wouldn't let a single space for shame or anger over my strange behavior. I also spoke with Cassie by skype to distract myself:

- So you're free as a bird already? - She asked cheerfully - When will they deliver your results?  
>- Tomorrow. I thought it would take at least five working days to rate so many applicants<br>- It took that much before. But now the tests have a special code which the optical reader only needs to register once to capture the data. It was Billy's idea

I just looked away. I must have had a formidable timid face.

- When will you go see him? - Cassie asked me out of the blue  
>- This ... - I said with a drop in the neck<p>

My friend arranged her beautiful black and sleek hair, getting it away from her face.

- Look Meijei, I only have a few minutes before going to class, and I wouldn't like to spend them on sanctimoniousness. Don't be offended by the word, but it's the truth  
>- On the contrary, I know my behavior is a disaster<br>- Anyway, what I mean is that I have something important to tell you. I don't know if it's my imagination, but lately I've got the feeling that I can read people's minds again  
>- What? - I said, perplexed<p>

One of Cassie's faculties as a Ranger was telepathy, but that ability had been sealed with the rest of our powers ... Although when I was in the science college, if not for all the apprehension I felt I could have sworn I sensed Billy's movements in his lab.

- How long have you been feeling that? - I asked my friend seriously  
>- It might be coincidence, but I think it was since the day I met you at that cafe...<br>- And before that you never...?  
>- No... well, not since we went to Green Hills for the last time. Since then neither have I gone close to the Command Center, nor could I know what my teachers think of me. But it's weird, isn't it?<br>- Do you know if anyone else has noticed their powers again? Perhaps it's a sign  
>- Do you think someone will try to wipe out our planet again? – she muttered, much more serious than I, if that was possible<br>- Wish it to be false alarm, but ... it's not normal for something that is sealed to be revealed…  
>- I know. Anyway, I'll take care of asking everyone, as there is some hen that hasn't hatched yet. So, take care and call me when you have the scores in hand, or I won't be able to sleep peacefully<br>- Sure Cassie. Good luck in your classes  
>- Thanks Meijei. See you!<p>

My friend's face disappeared from the screen and I was left thoughtful. Her telepathy? My ability to feel presences?... What if that meant that Adam's telekinesis, Aisha's healing, Rocky's pirokinesis, Tommy's psychometry, and Billy's dowsing... Could it be that our powers were coming back? But then we would be Rangers again! And what for if there were no enemies?

Unless the presence of the enemies was so strong that the Zeo crystals have been released on their own, calling us frantically from Green Hills to go into battle once more.

This thought paralyzed me. To be a team again? To see Volgara after so long? Well, for her it should be a brief nap, as she has been alive for several eons... but we were no longer the same.

- Better go to sleep - I concluded getting abruptly up - Tomorrow I can think better in all these things

...

Among the darkness of outer space (how strange, isn't space supposed to be illuminated by millions of stars?) an opaque dust cloud that surrounded a huge rocky asteroid was visible. On this asteroid a cool and metallic colored city could be seen. A multitude of clicking noises were heard everywhere. In a building that looked like a sharp needle, there was a balcony with three bright mounds, probably also made of metal. But looking more closely, it was evident they had human form.

- Lord Gasket - said the only female like robot - A promising planet can be seen from here  
>- About time. After so many years conquering asteroids...<br>- That have made us strong, my lord. Now no one can resist us, plus we have revived the Machine Empire in a relatively short time

- We have not avenged that insult, though - murmured the third robot  
>- How could we, Sprock? - growled Lord Gasket - We barely saved the life when the dimensional blast occurred in our original world. Actually I remind you that if not for us, you'd be space dust at this point<br>- I do not forget, brother. But I can't bear to think that the annihilators of the former Machine Empire and of our parents are so calm in that other world we left behind  
>- Bah, don't be silly - said the female robot - In so many years we haven't found a single way to go back there. This neighborhood is quite rich on asteroids, so it's better to see their advantages<br>- Let's move toward that planet - nodded Lord Gasket - So we can partially satisfy our thirst for revenge. It is very similar to that damned planet Earth!

The three robots laughed evilly, watching Geo with ambitious sparkling eyes.

- KYAAA!

Mary Jane woke up screaming. It was still dark and hot, but she trembled like a leaf. The girl got up and looked out the window to the distant space.

- It was such a real dream... - and closed her eyes -. Perhaps it's just my imagination, but... the Zeo crystals. We need to get together soon and make sure they are O.K...

...

I was quite annoyed that morning. It was extremely odd that I couldn't concentrate, which doesn't happen more than once in every 9,700 times, according to my calculations*1... Much more atypical was that I found myself in that state due to a dream I had last night.

Now that I thought about it, it might be possible that the strange sensations I had were the cause of both the dream and my annoyance. If not because it's 99,599% sure that the Zeo Crystals are sealed, I'd swear I could feel the waves that Meijei produce. I spent so much time by her side that if I recover that faculty, I would know where she is.

And now I had strange dreams about an evil gollems' empire with the intention of conquering Geo. I think that as soon as I have a free hour, I'll go to Green Hills to evaluate the Command Center's state...

...

I'm at the Applied Sciences University again, without being able to believe yet what I had seen at the campus headquarters. I did it! I'm officially enrolled in Arts & Crafts, the best arts university in all Cherokee. If not for my training as a Ranger, I would've passed out. But now I have another important mission and must act as natural as possible, even if I feel it's difficult without wearing a gown.

So here I am, back at the entrance of the social service lab. I looked inside and… there he was. With an impeccable dark blue shirt sticking out from under the immaculate white gown, staring at a diagramming chart... How could I suddenly materialize in that efficient world and announce an approaching misfortune which wasn't even sure to happen? Although the sole fact of seeing him again made me want to run to him. I really wanted to feel the pulse and the warmth of his body... how odd; I could almost feel them... I could swear that my powers are back.

...

Cecile and Melissa have made another mistake in the analysis, but beyond that, all the papers are in order and we can continue to the next phase. I'll ask Nadia to check the results before sending them to me, thus avoiding further problems...

Wait a minute. Am I dreaming or something is definitely abnormal? Why do I perceive Meijei's waves again? And not just any kind of waves. There is a battle behind the lab door... if there really is someone there.

I'm just a meter away from the entrance and the sensation is stronger than before. I remember Meijei could feel the energy and movements of any living thing when she was a Ranger... but my power was different. I could follow any water flow even if it was in the last layer of subsoil. I also perceived the fluids' echoes inside the bodies and according to the resonance, knew roughly what was happening to them.

I will cautiously approach the door. Although this person (if a person) isn't Meijei, I must do something about it.

Confirmed. A young girl dressed in green is near the door...

...

No, please! Stay away, stay away! But all this is so unreal, I've got no powers anymore.

Ah, a gown at the door!...

...

We both stood motionless. I felt awful, like I'd been caught at school after making a terrible prank. But the strongest shock was seeing the surprise and joy on his face.

- Meijei!

Hearing his voice was as if an electric wave shook me. I ran like crazy, heading to the elevator which doors closed behind me.

...

(Song: All I have - Mat Kearney)

Billy ran to the stairs, not without leaving some intrigued apprentices at the door of the lab.

...

I left the elevator on the third floor and rushed to the nearest emergency exit. The heavy metal door looked pretty solid, but with a loud kick I opened it wide, rushing toward an iron ladder. I leaned against the veranda and jumped without difficulty. Once again in the ground, I kept running, losing track of time. I had only one thought fixed in my mind: escape.

I climbed a steep hill, and at reaching the top almost went rolling down the slope. But somehow I managed to keep the balance and stopped to get some air, looking around.

- What? But what am I doing here? This is ... Green Hills!

I had forgotten how beautiful this green area surrounded by trees and mountains was... In the distance, a building similar to a light shaded gray tower was visible.

- What is that construction? It wasn't here before... Will I still be able to find the Command Center's entrance?...

I took a few steps, feeling the soft grass under my feet with every fiber of my being. The wind is also unique in that place, and had begun to blow in an almost imperceptible way... but I stopped abruptly.

- No... presences!...

Several metal armored humanoids appeared from nowhere, surrounding me. I was instantly in a defensive position, counting...

- Ten to one. Can't tell a lady when you see her?

Humanoids just moved forward and I realized they were threatening me.

- OK ... so many years of martial arts can't be in vain, right?

I chose two and crashed them together to break the circle and leave it. Two more advanced toward me, so I welcomed them with kicks and blows. But the more I avoided and knocked them out, the more the strange metallic humanoids came back to their feet.

- Must be a way to turn them off, but how? – I shouted frantically

I shouldn't have done that, since one of them took the opportunity to hit me on one side, sending me flying a few meters. That gave them enough time to surround me again, and I was already cursing in low voice while preparing a suicide attack when two attackers were tossed away from me.

There was no time to think. The other humanoids turned to see who had gotten rid of his companions, and I threw myself on one of them to get out of the already incomplete circle.

- Hit them in the neck's right area! - Billy cried, engaged in a fight against four of the eight remaining attackers

I kept fighting and trying to reach that part. Once I damaged enough a strange insert, the humanoids fell to the ground as if they were puppets. In the end, ten piles of junk remained motionless on the grass, and I approached them with curiosity.

- The energy dissipates - I whispered, and the humanoids vanished

It was at that moment when I realized who was by my side. Panicking, I ran again, only to be stopped a few yards away by an iron arm that held me and made me roll on the ground due to the inertia.

- Calm down, Meijei! - Billy cried holding me by the wrists -. Are you okay?  
>- Let me go and I'll be!<br>- I won't until you stop. You're going to hurt yourself!  
>- I'm going to hurt you unless you let me go! Kyaaa! - I cried when he lifted me<p>

But I went dumbfounded when all he did was hug me. Was it real? Was I being wrapped by that warm and familiar protective feeling which almost made me cry? How long we were like that? A minute, an hour, an eternity?

- What were you doing outside the lab? How many times have you gone without announce? – he asked, turning away a bit - How long have you been here?  
>- I... just... - I whispered looking down<br>- Did you enroll in Arts & Crafts? You didn't have problems, right?

I bit my lip and making a great effort, looked at him. He just smiled and stood up.

- Come, I'll show you something

I got up and followed him, pretty distraught. In the distance, the curious gray construction was clearly visible.

- You've got something to do with that tower, right?  
>- It's the new Command Center – he said, looking it with pride - I thought that if a new threat comes to our world, we must be prepared to fight. Most of my personal research is there<br>- You must've invested a fortune in it  
>- A 72,45% to be exact<br>- I'm not good with numbers - I said watching the building - but if you've also invested in the University and other projects...  
>- Dad and I live like any other normal person in Adaland. What matters is not money itself, but what can be done with it. And I think you'll agree that the security of our world is priceless.<p>

I threw myself on him without thinking, hugging him tightly.

- It's beautiful - I whispered

...

Now I was surprised. First she runs away, tries to attack me and then she hugs me... not to mention how silent she is. What's going on with Meijei?

At least I caught up with her just in time. I had about 15 questions emerging one after the other in my mind. However, the most likely conclusion was that we had a new antagonist...

- Billy, I'm not like Cassie, so you have to tell me what's bothering you - said Meijei getting away from me  
>- I suppose you know. Something is threatening the planet, and it's as evident as those clunkers that attacked you<br>- That attacked us - she said, getting angry. One more mood twist. I had to keep order.  
>- Meijei, I don't understand the reason behind your panic attack, but first we must know what's going on here<br>- Oh yeah, don't worry - she nodded quickly - But ... what about the others?  
>- Tommy has been strange lately<br>- He too? Cassie said she could read minds again, as if she had her Zeo Crystal again  
>- Tommy only said he had strange dreams, and if he would have dug up his crystal, the logical thing was telling us first<br>- What is happening then?  
>- There is a great chance to find out if we check the Command Center<br>- You're right ... But - and at this point she smiled ! I'm sure he's coming this way!

Indeed, a young man dressed in white came running toward us.

- Billy! Who...? Meijei?

Laughing, she made a little bow to our leader, as is usual in our country:

- Greetings, Tommy Oliver  
>- Good to have you back - said Tommy -. But what are you doing here? I knew that Billy had concerns about the crystals, so I thought we would all come to check on them if needed<br>- Sorry about coming without telling you - I apologized -. Something… emerged, and after that some metallic sentries attacked us  
>- Metallic sentries - Tommy confirmed, and the two nodded -. Everything indicates that we must be careful. But first we must be sure that Volgara and the crystals are O.K.<p>

- Do you want us to call the others then? - she asked  
>- Of course<br>- Use this, Meijei - I said passing her something that was in my pocket  
>- A communicator? – she corroborated -. It's different from the one we used to have...<p>

She put it round her wrist and turned it on. A few seconds later she was talking with our friend:

- Cassie? Can you hear me?  
>- Meijei? It's you, isn't it? - she asked nervously .- Are you okay?<br>- Yes but why do you ask? Did something happen? – Meijei replyed concerned  
>- No, no, it's just... I feel that something is going on but I don't know what it is!<br>- O.K. Cassie, have a sit and breathe please: some Magnavor sentinels-like beings attacked us  
>- Oh no... then the suspicions we had... - and she said abruptly -. We must convene an emergency meeting. Where shall we meet?<br>- At Green Hills - I said -. Where the monoliths are  
>- Billy? - Cassie asked with a mixture of amazement and relief -. Who else is there?<br>- It's three with me – answered Tommy -. We'll stand guard if necessary  
>- Roger, see you there – Cassie concluded and hung<p>

...

After calling everyone, the three of us kept walking by Green Hills until we got near a rocky formation, built by the former inhabitants of Adaland. In that place a large plate made with several metals alloys was covered with vegetation, so that it was camouflaged with the ruins. Beneath it, the seven crystals that Volgara gave us to defend Geo were buried. Eager to know what had happened, I went ahead and bent to remove the vegetation.

- What is it, Meijei? - Billy asked me, noticing I stopped mid-task  
>- Shinjirarenai wa *2 - I said in nipon -. The force is weak... as if... some crystals are missing!<br>- But that's impossible – denied Tommy -. No one but us can remove the seal  
>- Well, if it's true that my powers are back, I can assure you there are less crystals here<br>- I see - said Tommy -. We must not move from here until the others arrive. If someone took the crystals, they'll surely come back for the rest  
>- Volgara may also be in danger! – I exclaimed, worried -. Although I don't perceive more disturbances...<br>- Be careful not to strive, if the enemy comes again we'll need all our skills. - Billy advised -. Perhaps some of our powers have come back, but no one can make a morphosis without crystal  
>- You're right - said Tommy -. We must stay calm<p>

And that's how we sat down to wait around the ruins. We were alert to every sound, movement and perception. It might seem boring, but once you forget that you can perceive things others can't, you take it easy. Even at that distance I felt the guys close to me, noticing that Tommy was looking constantly at his own hands.

Despite the state of emergency in which they had been called, the four youths I saw in the distance were quiet cheerful. Once they were a few yards away, I dared to leave the ruins, running towards them:

- Adam! Aisha, Rocky! - I cried embracing my black friend

Tommy and Billy approached us, but Aisha withdrew a little from me.

- What's the matter? - asked Rocky  
>- I think I saw something heading to the gray tower over there - said Aisha perplexed<p>

Everyone turned and saw dim lights leaving the monoliths ruins, directing themselves to the new Command Center.

- Let's go to Volgara, hurry! - cried Tommy, and we followed him at top speed to the tower  
>- By the way, it's good to see you all again, guys - I said<br>- The same here - Adam smiled  
>- Yes, it was time for a meeting... although not like this - Rocky nodded<br>- Well, you know. Once a Ranger, you stay a Ranger forever - Cassie completed

...

Footnotes:

*1 Stanford Research Institute research suggests a person has between 90,000 and 150,000 thoughts per day. Consider this number a rough .1% of Billy's thinking time. ;p

*2 "I can´t believe it" in japanese language.

And here it goes, the second chapter. The song this time is "All I have" by Mat Kearney. As this isn't a songfic, it's optional for you to hear it. I think it can be found at Youtube ;)

All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	4. The Zeo Crystals

Chapter 3: The Zeo Crystals

The entrance to the tower was protected by several doors that Billy opened with remarkable speed. We were frankly amazed seeing the amplitude and light that prevailed inside.

- Nothing to do with the old Command Center - Cassie said looking up  
>- Yes, we were miles underground - Rocky nodded<br>- It is proved that Volgara's robots can build almost anything - said Billy  
>- You should have told us your plan, though. Because no one else but you may have planned a construction like this one - said Tommy<br>- Sorry, but I had my reasons - said Billy  
>- Can we leave the explanations for later? Where's Volgara? - Aisha asked with anxiety<br>- Wait, I think it's over here - I said, pointing a corridor that grew wider

We kept running, eventually reaching a large room filled with control panels that formed a circle. In the background stood a square and rather flat tank, filled with fluorescent bubbling liquid. Among the bubbles emerged a shadow, which slowly condensed to form the delicate figure of a woman dressed in ancient and waving clothes without expression in her beautiful face.

- Volgara! - shouted Adam

Everyone stood still, waiting.

- Rangers, is my great honor to see you again - said a voice which seemed to come from everywhere, so melodious and vibrant it wasn't necessary that the sorceress face moved or made any expression at all  
>- The honor is ours - Tommy replied, and we rushed to greet her with a bow<br>- Volgara, what's going on? - asked Cassie  
>- Yeah, we saw a light that traveled from the ruins to here - explained Adam<br>- Not to mention that some sentinels like beings attacked us as soon as we arrived here - I said  
>- The sentinels were Magnavor creations, and as such disappeared when he was destroyed - said Volgara<br>- These were different - Billy explained -. They were made of metal and seemed to come from a faraway place out of our planetary system  
>- I know Billy. I think it's time that the powers guarded in this place are used again. I'm sure you've had all sorts of presentiments about the arrival of a new enemy<br>- Yeah, but never like today - said Rocky  
>- We had dreams, but when we saw the lights... I don't know, it felt weird - Aisha said<br>- It's natural, because the Zeo crystals were getting closer to you - said Volgara  
>- What? But they're supposed to be sealed beneath the ruins - said Adam<br>- We discovered some are missing - replied Tommy  
>- Guys - I said -. I think... I sense that...<p>

Volgara's tunic made a graceful gesture, and to us came seven white crystals similar to quartz, shining with a light of their own.

- The Zeo Crystals! - Cassie shouted with joy  
>- But how were they released? - asked Rocky<br>- Rangers, I'd like you to think a little - said Volgara -. For all that has happened today has a reason

I looked eagerly at my crystal. It's slightly greenish light reached the bottom of my heart... not for nothing it had been like a part of me for two years. It hardly bothered that Billy was watching me intently.

- Volgara... the liberation of the crystals is directly related to the reactivation of our powers, right? - he said  
>- That's right - the sorceress agreed<br>- And the moment they were reactivated was...

Cassie gave a cry and pulled my arm:

- Meijei, it was you!  
>- Eh?<br>- Yes, you! After seeing you at the cafe I started to read minds again  
>- And when you went to the lab I got my dowsing back - Billy confirmed<br>- So that's why I felt so weird when you hugged me and I saw that light! - Aisha cried  
>- I also started to feel my powers back when I arrived at Green Hills - said Tommy<br>- Oh, man ... - was all I could say  
>- But why didn't we notice before? - Adam asked<br>- The first time you were called, your powers were granted at the same time. – Volgara pointed out  
>- So that means our powers are being controlled by Meijei? – asked Rocky in astonishment<br>- Not exactly - the sorceress clarified -. Meijei, could you ask your crystal to come to you?  
>- ... I'll try it - I said not quite sure<p>

All were silent as I looked my crystal. I raised my hand slightly and ... the crystal floated obediently to it!

- Wow! - shouted Adam  
>- But I couldn't do this before - I said<br>- You didn't feel a huge need to do something against an enemy that you could only foresee before - continued Volgara -. That allowed the crystals to liberate themselves. One of the reasons why each of you is a Ranger, is because you have a natural affinity with the powers of the Zeo Crystals. Meijei, in your case that affinity extends to the others' crystals  
>- OK, Meijei's a Zeo magnet. But it doesn't go beyond that, right? - Rocky said<br>- That depends on each one of you – replied Volgara -. Three years've passed since the last time you used your powers, and everyone has faced that time differently.  
>- It means that our powers have the ability to evolve and be amplified - Billy said<br>- Wow! And I thought we were spare parts - said Cassie  
>- It's curious that the only third-generation Ranger says that - Adam smiled<p>

Cassie gave him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

- Just as there was need to replace some members, the powers can change if you handle them properly - said the sorceress -. Rangers, I must know here and now if you are willing to fight again  
>- Of course! - exclaimed Tommy -. I think I express everyone's will: what we've seen and experienced by defeating Magnavor ... what we're perceiving now ... If it's in our power to do something, we'll do it<p>

Everyone nodded.

- Three years are three years... but we'll fight - Rocky nodded  
>- We'll do whatever it takes to stop them - Aisha nodded in turn<br>- Thank you, Rangers. Fortunately providences were taken in case this moment arrived. Thanks to Billy we have a new command center and improvements were made to assault vehicles... In short, there is much to do. Tommy, you'll be the leader of the Rangers again, the white tiger who will protect planet Geo  
>- If he isn't, I can't imagine who could be - Cassie whispered, and we all agreed<br>- As for the second in command... - continued the sorceress

The most logical thing was to assign the task to Billy, as he had been more alert than any of us. Besides, he had been second in command before.

- Meijei, this time your duty will extend to care for the seven Zeo Crystals - Volgara said -. You've acquired the ability to harmonize and purify them. Therefore, the second in command must be you

Surely I did a face worth of a contest.

- Me? I'm the youngest – I babbled  
>- Don't take your nickname so seriously, lil' Meijei, - Rocky said<br>- But Billy, he...

Everyone looked at me with a smile, and Adam hugged me from behind.

- There's no better way to welcome you home - said Tommy  
>- That's right - Adam nodded<p>

Cassie nodded with excitement and Billy looked at me. To avoid becoming redder than a traffic light, I bowed my head and said:

- Okay, I will. I'll accept this honor and will do it worthy of you, Volgara

...

Far away in space, the three robots had witnessed what happened to their first envoys in the planet Geo.

- Damn! Just when we find a significant power source someone intrudes! - Kaiser Sprok said  
>- Patience - requested the female robot -. You better watch their movements carefully, since many of those humans looked familiar<br>- Lady Arquerina is right - said Lord Gasket – The very only thing we didn't need was Power Rangers in this world... will have to watch and make a change of plans  
>- Always a change of plans! - protested Kaiser Sprok -.I say we should smash them first!<br>- We still don't know where this source of power is or its true nature - said Lady Archerina  
>- Yes - agreed Lord Gasket - We let them be confident, and once we have enough information we'll finish them!<p>

…

(Song: Chillin' in Manhattan - Kaori Kobayasahi)

Meijei stared out the window of my GTR Wolf Edition. I simply focused on the road while jazz music played at the background, avoiding a complete silence inside the car.

- Billy... are you sure it's OK?  
>- There's nothing wrong in taking you home. Your classes start tomorrow, right? The teleportation system will be activated in about 18 hours and I'll do something about daily mobility too<br>- That's not what I meant – she lowered her head a little -. Are you sure we can move to the Command Center?

I didn't need to see her, because her voice said it all. I also thought it was a bold offer...

- I think is best. In first place, only Tommy and I live with our parents. Moreover, each of us study or work in a different place. It's better to simplify things  
>- Isn't it too much a burden for you?<br>- Gas, electricity and other types of energy are obtained from renewable resources. There is water in the mountains around Green Hills also  
>- Your father's going to miss you<br>- I'm not going that far away, Meijei. Besides, I was already considering being independent. I think it's a good time to do so.  
>- Can you slow down, please? We're close.<p>

We were at the door of the building where she lived. She took off her seatbelt, opened the door and jumped out in less than a second. I stopped the car and left it behind.

- Thanks – she whispered walking away  
>- Meijei, wait!<p>

It became an awkward silence. I didn't know how to raise the issue. In fact, I didn't know which issue should be addressed first. Since she didn't communicate with me for three years, two months and nine days, I assumed it was better to remain silent ... but now that we were face to face I wasn't sure what attitude to assume.

- I guess you're thinking about my panic attack - she said, clasping her hands nervously - I ... - and took a deep breath - now I'm second in command and will do my best so that never happens again  
>- Not Volgara nor the Quadra-fighters caused it… – I muttered getting close – It was me, right?<p>

I hugged her, relieved when I noticed that she wasn't resisting.

- I fail to understand what happens to you, as my abilities aren't accurate in terms of feelings ... but if you need to talk I'm here. I always have been.

She began to tense up, so I moved away from her.

- I must go to complete some reports. Keep warm, temperature is going down  
>- Yes, Billy... You too take care and if something happens, don't hesitate to call…<br>- Anytime

We both laughed, as it was just what we used to say when we left my home's garage at the end of the day. She walked a few steps and said goodbye with her hand, smiling. I got in the car and left, raising the music's volume.

The only conclusion I could make for now was that interesting times lie ahead…

…

6:30 a.m. The alarm clock sounds.

6:31 a.m. I remove it from the bedside table with a swat.

6:32 a.m. Here I am, laying stupidly at the bedside because of the force with which I gave the swat.

6:35 a.m. I head outside to run and stretch a bit.

6:50 a.m. Time to take a shower before anyone else comes and claims the bathroom for an hour, leaving only cold water for the other mortals.

7:15 a.m. Now what shall I wear? What does a college student wear on a normal school day? Why I've never bought a cursed fashion magazine for this kind of emergencies?

7:40 a.m. OK, I hope to not have exaggerated in the formality of my shirt, although the jeans are more casual… I wonder what's for breakfast.

7:45 a.m. Do I carry everything? Am I not forgetting something? Agh, the communicator Billy gave me, it was on the bed!

7:50 a.m. Meijei, I'm not telling you this to frighten you, but there's only 10 minutes to get to school on foot. The bus passed exactly 5 minutes ago, and the next comes in half an hour.

7:55 a.m. Damn, the first day of school and I'm running like mad through the streets of Adaland! I won't have time for breakfast at all...

8:15 a.m.

I've finally arrived. The beautiful building of a Gothic-inspired style that comprise the National University of Arts & Crafts (A & C for short) was packed with students entering the classrooms. I looked the first day's schedule and the corresponding class, running up the stone stairs.

Upon entering the classroom, I realized it was small and cozy. We weren't more than ten students. Near the entrance was a brunette with straight and long hair, fully dressed in black. She was so small that reminded me of Kimberly, the first generation Pink Ranger.

- Excuse me, is this the Theoretical Fundamentals I class? - I checked  
>- Yes, this is it. Wanna have a sit? – she offered withdrawing a bit to clear the seat beside her<br>- Thanks! - I exclaimed lifting the drawing notebook of my shoulder and my bag of the other - I'm glad you haven't started yet, I thought I would be late!

She just smiled.

That's how I met Elsie Hemmingway. From the first moment we made a team to deliver papers, we merged incredibly well. Although my new friend wasn't very communicative, there were moments during the class where her eyes lit up, answering questions in a spontaneous, logical and natural manner. At one point we even were competing to give answers first! This was something new for me, I usually didn't get so well with people my age.

…

Not far from there, in the Applied Sciences University, Tommy Oliver classified some fossils, recording his observations to make a report. He had an unexpected early success when he found important paleontological deposits a few kilometers from the periphery of Green Hills... which was fortunate, since that area was considered as a kind of Bermuda Triangle. That way the Rangers went unnoticed during the time they were active...

- And so it should remain - Tommy thought - now that a new threat is installed on the neighborhood... Well, I think that's it for today

The young man had a habit of leaving the fossils' cabinet through the back door because the labs were closer that way. He still had to go get the results of an analysis before heading to his last class of the day.

Tommy stopped, sharpening all his senses and preparing to defend himself. There, among the campus trash separators, walked a small squad of Quadra-fighters. The Rangers' leader rushed to hide behind some boxes. The machines seemed to be collecting anything that was metallic.

Without further thought, he used his new communicator:

- Volgara, answer please  
>- I hear you Tommy<br>- A Quadra-fighters squad is collecting trash in the Applied Sciences University  
>- Apparently the sensors are not accurate enough to capture their movements<br>- They're moving away to the east. Please contact the other Rangers in the area. They don't seem aggressive, but surely they're up to something.

…

- What's next, Elsie? - I asked my friend once we left our second class of the day  
>- Basic Workshop - she replied, checking her schedule<br>- I guess they'll teach us to use the equipment and nothing else - I sighed

The girl just smiled. I would also have, if I haven't felt something and stopped.

- Is something wrong? - asked Elsie  
>- Nothing important, I only gotta go to the bathroom. Go ahead, don't worry<p>

And I ran before she could reply. It wasn't hard to leave the campus, since there were several roads to the parking lot and hence into the main street of Adaland. At half way my communicator rang:

- Go ahead, Volgara  
>- Meijei, Tommy has reported a Quadra-fighters squad in his studies' area<br>- I also sense some around here... wait, I can see them

I hid behind a car and watched. The Quadra-fighters seemed to be collecting scrap metal and evaded every single living thing.

- They don't appear to be aggressive - I whispered by the communicator  
>- Tommy said the same... Well, the robots will soon calibrate the sensors to follow them, so just stay alert<br>- Agreed. See you in the afternoon anyway

I hung up, not too worried. Now I had those presences clearer, which were less "vital" that a plant… but since they moved in a peculiar way, I could easily tell if someone was assaulted by them.

…

- Ready Adam?  
>- Anytime<p>

I typed some passwords in the main control panel and nodded. Adam activated his communicator and he was transported in a beam of light, returning a few seconds later.

- It works – he said smiling  
>- Theoretically teleportation between planets should work too<br>- At the moment it's not necessary to handle such distances - Volgara said -. But it's good to know you have it planed, Billy. I also notice that less energy is used to carry out the teleportation  
>- You know Billy is the best for these things, Volgara - Adam nodded, putting his hand on my shoulder<br>- The helpers also have their credit - I said, looking around me

Several metal discs, cubes and other geometric shapes floated, walked or ran down the Command Center. Some were busy typing, others threw powerful beams of light over the equipment and some more cleaned or oiled small areas. A mini UFO floated toward me, stretching its tiny metal arm to put a chip in my hand.

- Why, thank you – I said  
>- They're even more than before. It's noted that Volgara gave you special mechatronics training - Adam observed<p>

The musical laughter of the sorceress was heard throughout the grounds.

- I admit that some have allowed me to analyze their insides, but in this case the credit is for Volgara - I laughed  
>- My little ones can replicate themselves for a while now, Adam. So please, don't be fooled by their size.<br>- Of course not! They've always been great. Ouch!

An hexagon had given him a small electrical shock on the left foot and went rolling on the floor, making laughter like clicks.

- He's playing with you - I informed him  
>- They had no personality before – a frowning Adam said, checking his foot<br>- My theory is that human contact was insufficient to develop it  
>- I am responsible for that - said Volgara -. Since I don't use intermediaries to communicate with them<br>- In fact I don't see it as a negative aspect - I assured  
>- Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go. You coming Billy?<br>- I'll review the records of the Quadra-fighters activity and do other things here - I said shaking my head  
>- Are you sure? - he asked raising an eyebrow -. Today's a great day to come to the dojo<br>- I'm a little behind on other projects - I smiled slightly uncomfortable -. Maybe another time, I promise  
>- As you wish, although the view won't be as attractive as today - and he bowed to Volgara - See you in a few hours<br>- May the force be with you, Adam - the sorceress wished

Once my friend left, I inserted the chip in the central computer to check the position of the Quadra-fighters in the city during the past 24 hours. Wait a minute ... did he speak about the dojo? Wouldn't he be telling me that Meijei was going to be there?

I dismissed the idea of following him a nanosecond later. Considering that she became very tense and that I was going to see her later anyway, it wasn't prudent.

…

And there we were, in the ever popular Youth Center. I ran to the bar with Elsie behind me and practically jumped on a seat, greeting the owner of the place:

- Hey Ernie!  
>- What! Are you Meijei, the little Meijei?<br>- Yeah, it's me! - I cried sitting properly - I returned to enroll at A & C and... here I am!  
>- Incredible! I almost didn't recognize you. I suppose you want the usual...<p>

I nodded and pointed to Elsie:

- This is Elsie Hemmingway, my classmate. What will you take?  
>- Oh, well ... a club sandwich will be good to me - she said<br>- Right away - Ernie nodded and started to prepare our food - I guess your friend is an outsider as I had never seen her... Tommy and the others still come often - and he addressed Elsie with a gentle smile - We call her little Meijei because she always hung out with older guys than her  
>- You say it like it was a bad thing - I muttered blushing<br>- Not at all! - Ernie said - I know that Tommy Oliver and the others are good fellows

Elsie gave a little cry:

- Tommy Oliver? The paleontology student?  
>- The same - Ernie nodded<br>- Do you know him Elsie? - I asked  
>- I read in the newspaper that he had made a discovery... he's a close friend of Billy Cranston, right?<br>- That's right - Ernie said serving the club sandwich and a tuna salad - Meijei was part of that group of friends in Highschool

Now I must be redder than the tomato in my salad. While trying to eat casually, I noted the curious eyes of Elsie on me, but she remained silent.

- The one I see least is Aisha - Ernie continued dispatching other dishes - Naturally, a medical career is most demanding... but Rocky gives some courses for the children  
>- It's true! - I cried - Ernie, I wanted to ask if there's room for me to give drawing lessons<br>- I don't think there's a problem, but you won't earn too much and now you're in college ...  
>- Never mind - I assured - I loved teaching children and I want to do it again<p>

Elsie looked at me curiously while discussing the available time with Ernie. At that moment we heard a cheerful voice behind us:

- Hey, Meijei!  
>- Rocky! - I cried turning to face him - You came to eat?<br>- In fact I just finished – he nodded sitting next to me  
>- Look Elsie, he's Rocky De Santos - I introduced - Another prominent member of my Highschool group<br>- Prominent? - Repeated the alluded with a crooked smile - There isn't plenty of that in preparing others in Physical Education  
>- No masters, no champions - I assured before taking a sip of tea<br>- But they have all the fame – Rocky laughed - Anyway, I can't say I dislike my job... Incidentally Meijei, as soon as you finish we've to go with Adam  
>- Ah yes, of course. The dojo!<br>- I must go - Elsie interrupted folding her napkin and pulling out his wallet - I'm in a hurry.  
>- Oh, sorry. And I'm not even at the half of my salad - I said timidly<br>- It's okay - my friend muttered ashamed -. We'll eat calmly in other occasion  
>- Of course! - I nodded<br>- It was a pleasure meeting you, Elsie - Rocky said with a smile

My friend slipped among the people and Rocky went on an endless chat while I ate.

... ... ...

So here you have, the explanation behind the Zeo crystal's power. Up to this point, Meijei looks pretty powerful BUT there's a price to pay. We'll see what happens in the next chapters. This time's song is a jazz piece by Kaori Kobayashi. You can find it in You tube ^^

All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	5. First attack

Chapter 4: First attack

Several youths of all ages practiced martial arts in a large enclosure with wooden sliding doors that enabled the view of the green scenery outside. Adam Park, dressed entirely in black, roamed by various fighting groups, occasionally stopping a fight and giving directions. Thus he was found by Mary Jane and Rocky when they arrived.

- And here you have it - said Rocky stopping at the entrance -. The Ryuu Dojo's heart  
>- Ryuu? Like dragon in Chinese? – confirmed Mary Jane -. What happened to the lion?<br>- Let's say that Ryuu is a more appropriate name for a group of true warriors  
>- Don't let Adam hear that, isn't he who knows more martial disciplines?<br>- Tell me about it, he has so many black belts that he could wrap himself with them!  
>- Which would be uncomfortable – the alluded said with a smile, approaching them -. What's up?<br>- Hi Adam. - Mary Jane greeted

The young man addressed the dojo students:

- Today's class is over. Keep practicing, please

The guys bowed and began to collect their things. Several female students said goodbye to Adam in a flirtatious way and Mary Jane smiled, amused.

- This dojo is so large and airy... it's notorious that you retained many traditional features - said the girl staring at the ceiling  
>- We have Karate, Kung fu, Tae Kwon Do and Aikido lessons - said Adam -. However, there's still room to open a Tai Chi Chuan class<br>- Although it would only be in terms of relaxation?  
>- What, Meijei? - Rocky snorted -. You said you didn't leave the martial arts<br>- I am a fourth level in Tai Chi Chuan – she said crossing her arms -. I think it would be irresponsible to teach attacking techniques when I'm just starting to handle weapons.  
>- That would attract other types of customers that aren't covered, Rocky - said Adam<br>- It doesn't sound bad in that way - admitted the young man -. After all, not everyone can be a black belt - and reached out to strike a playful blow to Mary Jane, who immediately stopped it  
>- Three times a week is OK with you? – Adam asked<br>- Of course – the girl nodded with a sigh, but pulled herself together instantly -. Well, don't we have to meet Volgara in the new Command Center?

...

Tommy and Aisha materialized in the Command Center when everyone else had already arrived.

- Sorry Volgara, it was impossible to come earlier – Aisha said with a bow  
>- I understand, Aisha - replied the sorceress -. Rangers, according to the data collected so far, the Quadra-fighters haven't attacked anyone.<p>

- They limited themselves to metal garbage collection throughout the city, right? – confirmed Tommy -. Must be preparing something  
>- That's right, Tommy - Volgara nodded -. Also thanks to Billy and the robots, we've been able to locate the Machine Empire headquarters. Look at the hologram, please<p>

Everyone turned toward the opposite wall, where an image the size of a movie screen was forming thanks to a liquid crystal layer.

A desolate, rocky asteroid appeared before our eyes. On its surface swarmed a multitude of machines of all shapes and sizes, always active. But what stood out in that vision was a needle-shaped building.

- This is the palace of the Empire, led by Lord Gasket and his wife, Lady Archerina - explained the sorceress  
>- I saw all this in a dream! - Cassie said<br>- Yeah, exactly! - Adam nodded  
>- Wasn't there another being, Volgara? – Aisha asked<br>- Yes Aisha. Kaiser Sprok, Lord Gasket's brother - replied Volgara -. They insist they aren't from this world  
>- Say what? So that means they're imported space junk? - Rocky said<br>- If their molecular composition is radically different from the beings of our world, it will be difficult to defeat them - a worried Billy whispered  
>- We must take risks if they attack us - said Tommy -. It will be a matter of trial and error<br>- It won't be the first time - I nodded with a shrug  
>- Yes Rangers - said the sorceress -. You shouldn't show any fear, since you will also have new weapons. Your zords evolved only once, but if you train enough with the crystals, you'll be able to obtain new morphing phases for them and for you all<br>- Sounds good, where do we start? - asked Rocky  
>- We harmonize your crystals first - explained Volgara -. This will show the first morphing phase. Meijei, step forward and show your crystal<p>

Everyone made room for me and I took off the leather collar from which my Zeo crystal hung, so that it floated in front of me.

- Show your crystals and close your eyes. Do not think of anything – instructed the sorceress

So everyone did. Suddenly, my crystal shone intensely and the others responded the same way.

- You can open your eyes - said Volgara

We saw each other, as we had very different outfits than the ones we originally brought. They looked a bit like the old robes and armors of Metropolis*1 country, but it was notorious they had tendencies from all over the world (if you've played Final Fantasy you'll know what I mean). The Zeo crystals were floating in front of us, and with a single gesture of my hand, mine came over.

- The Dames and Cavaliers phase is the energy accumulation phase - explained the sorceress -. In this first step you'll be able to have a better control on your basic powers along with the element that governs them, besides synchronizing and purifying your crystal properly. Aisha, you're the Earth Dame with the power of healing. Rocky, you are the Fire Cavalier with the ability of pirokinesis. Adam, Wind Cavalier with the ability of telekinesis. And you, Cassie, will be the Heart Dame with the power of telepathy.  
>- Great, now I can manipulate moods without being the Pink Ranger - laughed the alluded<br>- Just remember not to use your powers in us - said Tommy  
>- When have I done that, white leader? Even when I felt like locking all of you in a closet with someone I didn't interfere - Cassie said with dignity<p>

Everyone laughed.

- Billy, you're the Water Cavalier with the ability of dowsing - continued Volgara -. Meijei, you're the Wood Dame with extrasensorial perception. In addition, the crystals as a whole have chosen you to purify them, so you will be appointed as Priestess of the Zeo Crystal... And finally to you, Tommy, Light Cavalier, were granted the psychometrics and the title of Leader of the Geo Rangers.  
>- I have a doubt - Aisha said -. How many phases are there in total?<br>- There are three so far – replied the sorceress -. The next phase will allow you to evolve your current zords. Tommy's Won, Meijei's Qirin, Billy's Tenma, Cassie's Houou, Rocky's Ryuu, Adam's Shishi, and your Mugen*2 Aisha, represent the ancient wisdom of many nations and personality archetypes. When personal evolution and wisdom become action...  
>- The zords also change, as when they were prehistoric animals - Billy completed<br>- Only that this time the change is reversible - the sorceress said  
>- If we don't have a stable mind the zords?... - Adam asked<br>- Yes, Adam. The zords will also suffer a setback - Volgara nodded -. That's why the first morphing phase is so important  
>- I see, that will prevent us to fight with doubts and fears – I said<br>- The second step is the training phase - the sorceress continued -. As Ninja Rangers you'll be able to cope with a Quadra-fighters squad, but to defeat stronger enemies, the Ranger stadium will be essential  
>- That's all very well, but when do we begin the serious training? - asked Rocky<br>- The sooner the better - Volgara said -. My little ones and I will watch the Machine Empire as far as possible  
>- We'd better hurry - Tommy said looking at the blurred hologram -. I don't think they have been pleased with the welcome Billy and Meijei gave to their Quadra-fighters<br>- Worse, the loss of clear signal indicates they have noticed our spying - said Billy going to the control panel

…

And indeed, the irascible Lord Gasket was watching a spherical shaped monitor:

- Those insolents have been spying on us! - he exclaimed outraged  
>- They still don't know enough about us - said a haughty Lady Archerina<br>- But we do know about them. Most are just like the Rangers we faced on Earth - added Kaiser Sprock  
>- The problem is that we won't know how different their power is until we have a real battle - said Lord Gasket Special Squad must finish building our weapon soon!<br>- So it will be my lord – said Lady Archerina, and frowned at the sight of Mary Jane manipulating the control panels -. I hope they don't give too much trouble. That girl makes me uneasy. She's not like that yellow haired Pink Ranger, but I don't like her at all.  
>- You still remember that white cat which caused you so many problems? - asked Lord Gasket<br>- How could I forget that arrogant? - she mumbled annoyed -. If we ever return to our original universe, I won't rest until finding and eliminating her  
>- In the meantime it won't be bad having fun with the Rangers - said an amused Kaiser Sprock -. Your torture arts have improved over the years<br>- We've all improved our conquering skills - Lord Gasket nodded Rangers don't know who they have gotten involved with!

...

- It's ready, right? - I asked  
>- Yes, the signal reprogramming is more frequent now - Billy nodded<br>- Well done, Rangers - thanked Volgara -. You can go with the others now. You need to train

I just nodded, following Billy outside. I felt a little uncomfortable now that we had finished camouflaging the sign with which we tracked the enemies. While concentrating on the task I had no problem, but now I wondered... what was I to him? Would I still be just his friend? I noticed him a little distant and that made me uneasy…

On arriving outside, we found the others training as Ninja Rangers.

- The white leader is showing off - Cassie assured removing her mask with a smile -. Won has become a hawk!  
>- No big deal – an embarrassed but visibly excited Tommy said -. I'm sure you'll have no trouble to transform your zords<p>

A bird's cry was heard and we looked up. Indeed, a white and gold hawk went across the sky, its wings moving with majesty.

- You've always identified with hawks, Tommy - Billy remarked  
>- It's beautiful - I said, impressed<br>- What are we waiting for? - Adam asked -. Let's train!

...

It was half past seven and I was already on my way to school in my new green motorcycle. Although only Tommy's zord was able to retain its new shape, the group training was so much fun that I felt full of energy. And to celebrate my good mood, I was wearing a moss green plaid dress with ribbons here and there.

I parked my bike near the entrance to A&C, taking my utensils from a compartment in the back. Just when my boots touched the ground, I saw Elsie in the distance, walking beside a quite nice tanned boy.

- Elsie! - I yelled, running to catch up  
>- Good morning - she greeted me<br>- Good morning - ^ ^  
>- Wow! Are you going to introduce this dolly? - asked the young man<br>- Sure - Elsie nodded -. Mary Jane Dupont, Armand Shalott

I made a slight inclination.

- Nice to meet you, dolly - Armand said smiling  
>- This... you call me that after my outfit? - I asked with a drop in the neck<br>- Of course! - he exclaimed enthusiastically -. It's called Elegant Lolita style, isn't it?  
>- Armand wants to specialize in textiles and fashion - Elsie explained<br>- I see. Not everyone identifies this style, as it's not of broad use here - I said impressed

Just in that moment, my communicator rang.

- Heh, heh, sorry - I said taking my cell phone from a bag on my dress -. Go into the classroom first, I'll catch up later

And I ran to a corner. Fortunately there weren't many people around, so I answered the communicator's call:

- Meijei speaking!... H... Hi Billy - I said a little nervous, but recovered and frowned -. Is something wrong?... What?

...

I was in an excellent mood throughout the morning. Meijei will come to the Social Service Lab in the afternoon. The plan is going to Green Hills to make some revisions to the Command Center before training.

16 hours ago my emotional state wasn't optimal. If I don't make sure that the information I've collected is 100% accurate, I venture to cause her great harm. Until then, I must confine myself to be at her side... although I must admit that I overstepped last time, as I almost didn't talk to her while we were training.

Once again I had a notable percentage of correct answers during the development of classes. Fortunately there's little left to do, so there will be no problem when I leave at five. I wouldn't like to keep her waiting, something tells me it would be unwise. Something, something doesn't seem right...

- Superior Cranston!

Yuu Hoshino, unaccustomed to run, stopped breathless in front of Billy:

- Did something happen in the lab? - Billy asked  
>- The kinetic simulation project… Edd and Jennifer's software...<p>

Billy moved like lightning, and saved the distance that still separated him from the lab in a matter of seconds. On entering he found several of the assistants around the work place of the affected youths, which looked like a disaster area.

- This looks bad – said a visibly worried Will  
>- Especially considering that the security system had been improved recently - murmured a grim Jennifer<p>

The young scientist revised the damage: not only several windows were broken, also part of the expensive equipment had serious damage. The supercomputer where the lab mates had worked was practically shattered...

- Who could have done this? - Jennifer murmured -. When Edd finds out he's going to have a fit, it took months to perfect the response patterns ...  
>- Only the software is missing? - Billy confirmed<p>

Jennifer looked at him with reproach.

- It seems so, cousin - said Will for her  
>- Whoever did this was brutal - Yuu remarked at his side -. To me that most brilliant minds than those of the perpetrators were after the project<br>- But who? - asked a young girl -. All research results are shared eventually. No one has expressed envy or something similar for our lab before...

Billy checked the cut cables with a frown.

- Shall we report the event to surveillance? - asked Will  
>- Of course. We must inform the university committee and the Kwans. Will, take care of surveillance. Yuu, please alert the materials section.<p>

Both young men left. The first ran to the main cubicle and the second went out, more slowly and thoughtful. As he passed the elevator, its doors opened and Mary Jane came out.

- Hello! - Yuu exclaimed stopping in front of her  
>- Oh! You're... Yuu Hoshino?<p>

- That's right. Visiting again?  
>- Sorta - she replied with an enormous drop in the neck -. I hope to not be too much trouble for you. And Will? Is he in the lab?<br>- Yes, with superior Cranston - and he frowned -. Something happened, but I can't stop to explain. See you later - and he left

The girl moved toward the lab doors, where Billy was waiting.

- Meijei!  
>- Hello, Billy<br>- I'm glad you're here. We'll leave in 5 minutes  
>- You sure it's okay? - she inquired shyly -. Yuu said something had happened<p>

In reply Billy left the door and she peeked inside the lab. There was a whole cleaning crew working in a corner while the helpers went to and fro.

- Okay, I'll wait outside - said the girl

…

- Let me see if I understand. Did the Quadra-fighters steal a prototype of kinetic simulation software?

We were in the Command Center with Volgara, and while we checked the status of the equipment along with the robots, Billy had told us what happened in his lab:

- The most worrying thing is that it bore similarities to RPG games, with enhanced response and coordination  
>- In short, it was a fight simulation software - I said<br>- Exactly  
>- Oh dear! Surely they're building a very dangerous robot<br>- Without doubt, Meijei - Volgara said -. But until they make the first move, we won't know what to expect  
>- Their coordinates keep changing at unthinkable rates - Billy sighed -. And the information we have collected isn't enough<br>- We'll have to reprogram - I said -. Didn't you say it's likely they're using an electromagnetic field to go unnoticed?  
>- Yes, but there was no time to complete our informatics counterattack<br>- Try to take it easy, Billy - recommended Volgara -. You've done enough already  
>- Thank you, Volgara - said the Blue Ranger -. But it really will be better when we are all living here, so I can devote more time to the Command Center<p>

He turned to me and smiled. Since when he was so fickle? However, I couldn't help answering with a smile before looking back to the controls.

...

It was night. Rocky yawned and leaned against the wall, staring at the Dojo's clean floor with fatigue and satisfaction.

- Hey, Rocky – said Adam going to meet him  
>- What time is it?<br>- Late enough to no longer be here. It's past 12  
>- Wow! Time flies when you're having fun. How many hours we practiced this time?<br>- Three to four hours  
>- And yet the zords don't retain their new shape. Although I prefer Ryuu in dragon form than in his monkey form<br>- So what's the rush to change him? - Adam smiled

Rocky didn't respond because he went to a sliding door that opened onto the outside:

- Did you see that?  
>- Nope, what?<br>- Looked like a meteorite falling from the sky

Adam frowned and looked too. An explosion could be seen in the distance.

- It was on the Processing Factory - Rocky muttered -. Should we call the others?  
>- Why don't we make sure first? Although it comes from outer space maybe it has nothing to do with the Machine Empire<br>- You think so? - he asked skeptically  
>- It's too late, and if it turns to be nothing... Look, let's not argue, let's first see what it is<br>- If you say so...

...

The Processing Factory was where all the waste generated in Adaland was recycled, so it was far from the city. The Red and Black Rangers arrived quickly on their motorcycles, and stopped, looking around.

- It irritates me that there's no noise - Rocky said as he dismounted  
>- There're ashes in the environment - said Adam doing the same -. Is there a fire?<br>- Some. But what I wonder is if there are enemies to kick their...

He didn't finish the sentence because a squad of Quadra-fighters surrounded them.

- You said something? - Adam asked  
>- Nothing - Rocky assured cheerfully, getting on the defensive<p>

And they began to fight them, but didn't expect bombs would fall from heaven, so they had to jump and split amid the explosions.

- What was that? - Rocky shouted

They both looked toward the top of the factory and saw a silver robot similar to a human, laughing:

- How did you like that, Rangers?  
>- Who asks? - Adam shouted<br>- But what a lack of education! - exclaimed another robot next to the first one -. You aren't even going to introduce yourselves?  
>- You are the ones who attacked us before! - cried the Black Ranger<p>

- Anyway, you should bow to me, Lord Gasket, leader of the Machine Empire. Although perhaps it's not a good idea, considering that Silo would roll your heads down - laughed the somber robot  
>- So you're the leader, huh? Then if we finish you, nothing will threaten our planet - Rocky said<br>- Do not even dream of it Rangers. Silo, they are all yours!

And with a nod, he disappeared. The white mecha went toward them.

- Damn coward! - shouted Adam

A new barrage of rockets made them split more. Silo was quite amused:

- You'll pay dearly for insulting the leader of our empire!

... ... ...

*1 Metropolis is the equivalent to Earth's Greece

*2 I took the Thunder Zords as the primary forms of the zords in my fanfiction, only that with the names they had in the japanese version. Won is the tiger, Qirin is kind of a mythologic giraffe, Tenma is the pegasus, Houou is the phoenix, Ryuu is the dragon, Shishi is the chinese lion, and Mugen is the turtle. They will eventually evolve, though ;)

Sorry for being so late this time, I've been so busy! But the real action has begun and there will be more of it in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	6. The Power Rangers are back!

Chapter 5: The Power Rangers are back!

Rocky and Adam were busy dodging Silo's rockets and trying to defeat the Quadra-fighters at the same time:

- Hell, I don't know where so many came from! - exclaimed the Red Ranger  
>- Beware! - cried Adam seeing how an explosive fell very close to his friend<p>

Rocky flew off and fell right at Silo's feet, who advanced towards him:

- It's my turn to play, Red Ranger  
>- Not so fast! - Tommy said coming from behind and unsheathing his Won scimitar<p>

Although he turned instantly, Silo received the blow and fell squarely on the side. The White Ranger helped Rocky up:

- You okay?  
>- Yes White Leader. I owe you one<br>- It's my fault, if I hadn't insisted in the two of us coming… - the Black Ranger said going with them  
>- Don't worry about that - said Tommy -. We have to defeat that mecha as soon as possible<p>

And all three got in an attack position. Silo had gotten up:

- We'll see when you finish all these Quadra-fighters...  
>- And who says it's gonna take time? - cried the Yellow Ranger<p>

The missing Rangers met with Tommy and company, looking defiantly at Silo. The Quadra-fighters rushed to the attack, but it was relatively easy getting rid of the bulk. The real problem was the explosives the mecha launched from time to time.

- I'm starting to get bored. Withdraw idiots! - he yelled at the squad -. It's time to see if these Rangers fight as well as they boast!  
>- Look who's talking! - Cassie shouted<br>- Be careful with what you say, Silo - warned the White Ranger  
>- Yes, the time you choose to attack us haven't been nice at all - said Rocky<br>- We have other things to do, you know? – added Mary Jane  
>- Well, how impertinent young people is nowadays - growled Silo<br>- Thanks for the compliment - Aisha said cheerfully  
>- Anyway, less talk and more action! - determined the mecha, and threw itself against them<p>

But even if it was 7 against 1, they couldn't lessen its fighting spirit.

- Billy, what kind of software was that? - Cassie complained  
>- I already told you, it's a fighting simulation software. As far as I see, it won't be easy to defeat - noted the Blue Ranger<br>- Gotta keep trying. Let's use our weapons! - shouted Tommy wielding his scimitar

Rocky called his sword, Aisha her daggers, Adam his ax, Cassie her bow, Billy his trident and Meijei her staff... but instead of hurting Silo, they went out of it injured. Billy pulled out his laser and pointed it to the mecha, shooting.

- Lasers don't work either! - he cried  
>- I'm getting tired already! - Rocky shouted, bringing out a huge fire ball from his sword and directing it at the enemy<p>

This came as a surprise to Silo, who fell back and stood up indignantly:

- But what was that?

Aisha raised her arms to heaven.

- Power of the earth! - she cried and gave a huge kick that shook the area where the mecha was standing like jelly

…

Lord Gasket saw everything from the asteroid:

- Are we monitoring that, Archerina? - asked  
>- Yes, my lord. It seems that these manifestations come from the power source we detected at this planetary system<br>- The Rangers of the other universe had no such powers - noted Kaiser Sprok  
>- Even when taken by surprise, Silo won't be defeated. I'll see to that! – determined Lord Gasket<p>

…

Adam had summoned a hurricane that kept Silo circling inside. The rest of the Rangers kept a safe distance.

- Try to keep it there! - Tommy cried concentrating the light energy in his hands  
>- As you wish, White Leader! - Cassie nodded making a heart shape with her hands and throwing it to the mecha<br>- What do you pretend to achieve making me feel guilty? - shouted a furious Silo  
>- Well, I thought you would get an information overload - the Pink Ranger said with a shrug<p>

At that point Adam's hurricane subsided and the mecha stumbled out of it toward the off guard Cassie.

- Aiyaa! *1 - the Pink Ranger cried  
>- Water Power! - summoned Billy, and although Silo turned around, he was diverted from his original purpose<p>

Mary Jane ran to them, tree branches emerging behind her.

- Throw it over here Billy! - she yelled

Silo was determined to avoid the attacks, but Billy, Rocky and Aisha were able to corner him far enough for the tree branches to seize him and form a sort of cage.

- Hurry up Tommy! - Aisha shouted seeing that the mecha blew furious kicks to free itself  
>- Here I go... Light Power!<p>

And launched a direct attack on Silo, but just then something like a new meteorite fell from the sky, just above the mecha. The Power Rangers covered and closed their eyes to the huge blaze that broke away from the collision, but when they opened them...

- Hell, Silo grew up! - cried Adam  
>- That's right Rangers - said the mecha, and began firing rockets into a mountain -. Now you'll pay!<p>

There was a rockslide from which they had to defend themselves with the powers of the elements.

- Damn, we must stop him before he does more damage! - Rocky cried  
>- Let's call the Zords! - Tommy commanded Zord, Falcon soul!<br>- Houou Zord, Heron soul!  
>- Shishi Zord, Frog soul!<br>- Qirin Zord, Stag soul!  
>- Tenma Zord, Wolf soul!<br>- Mugen Zord, Bear soul!  
>- Ryuu Zord, Monkey soul!<p>

Fortunately, every Zord appeared in their latest acquired form, ready for battle.

- Let's go! - Tommy cried, and everyone leapt to board  
>- Adam here, so good!<br>- Aisha, ready to go!  
>- Meijei, gotta form the Megazord now!<br>- Billy, systems online!  
>- Cassie here! Let's send that software to fly!<br>- Rocky, I agree with Cassie!

The Zords combined and the Megazord prepared to cope with Silo, who looked at them maliciously and brought out some chains from his back.

- What? - cried Adam  
>- Hurry, don't let him immobilized us! - Tommy shouted<br>- Too late, the systems don't respond! - cried Billy  
>- An electrical shock is coming! - Mary Jane shouted<p>

From the chains an electric current came off and pinned the Megazord, throwing them away from their seats.

- What's going on? - asked Cassie  
>- We are raising - Mary Jane murmured<br>- To where? - asked Rocky  
>- The atmosphere is changing fast - said Adam<p>

Tommy was the first to get up and Billy went after him.

- We are in the space - said the White Ranger  
>- At least we're recovering the systems - Billy observed<br>- Enjoying the ride Rangers? - asked Silo -. Because it will be the last one  
>- It's getting hot - Aisha said standing up<br>- Oh, oh - Rocky exclaimed doing the same -. I think I know where we're headed  
>- Please don't say it! - Cassie whined<p>

Silo laughed in a most evil manner and began to spin the Megazord.

- Kyaaa! - Mary Jane shouted clinging to her seat  
>- Hold it! - exclaimed Tommy<br>- And here you go! - shouted the mecha releasing them toward the sun  
>- Gravity caught us! - Aisha exclaimed<br>- Gotta do something or we'll be history! - shouted Rocky  
>- We must force the propulsion systems to the fullest! - Billy stated<br>- We can hardly resist gravity! - Cassie exclaimed from her post at the Megazord controls

- There must be something else we can do! - exclaimed Tommy  
>- What if... what if we use our elemental powers through the zords to boost power? - Mary Jane suggested<p>

The other Rangers looked at her.

- We've never tried that in space - said Adam  
>- You think it'll work? - asked Aisha<br>- I don't know, but let's try, something tells me the Zords will react - Mary Jane insisted

Silo had gone away in Geo's direction, occasionally looking toward the sun. Suddenly, he saw a radiance approaching him at an inconceivable speed.

- What's that? AGH!

The Megazord had dealt an accurate blow this time.

- Hello again, Silo - Tommy greeted

...

- No way! - shouted Lady Archerina escaped the sun's gravity!  
>- Cursed Rangers! - shouted Lord Gasket at once<p>

...

- Let's invoke the Power Sword! - cried the White Ranger

Everyone looked into the space, crying:

- Adaland Power Sword!  
>- I won't be destroyed! - Silo screamed, directing his chains to the Megazord<br>- Let's do it again! - Mary Jane shouted

Before the mecha could do anything, an energy beam traveled through the chain and caused him an electrical shock.

- Nooo! - yelled Silo  
>- Adaland Power Sword, now!<p>

The Megazord cut the enemy cleanly in half. With a last cry, Silo exploded into a thousand pieces that evaporated among small lights.

- Yes, we did it! - Cassie exclaimed  
>- And we didn't even leave garbage - Rocky observed<br>- Well done Rangers! - said Tommy -. Let's get back home

- You don't have to say it twice – replied Aisha, and they started the way back to their planet

...

- Damn, damn Rangers! – shouted Lord Gasket -. Archerina, Sprok! Summon an emergency meeting. We must make a change of plans  
>- At least this isn't boring - grunted Kaiser Sprok, leaving<p>

...

Meanwhile, there was a celebration in the Command Center. The Rangers without helmets, appeared before Volgara and were received by the little robots that did everything to get their attention.

- Someone's looking for you, Adam - Billy said pointing to the hexagonal robot  
>- If it keep's it's distance, it's cool - the Black Ranger smiled uneasily, getting behind Rocky<br>- Don't be apathetic Adam - Cassie said taking the robot in her hands -. They're just congratulating us  
>- Hey, no fair! It's not giving you electrical shocks<br>- It's fonder of her than of you, I guess - Aisha laughed  
>- Well done Rangers - said Volgara, and everyone turned to face her -. It was the first battle and it hasn't gone wrong<br>- Thanks, Volgara - said Tommy  
>- However, you must remember that this is only the beginning. We don't know how long we must face the Machine Empire - continued the sorceress<br>- Don't worry Volgara, we know - said Mary Jane  
>- Yes, we'll continue fighting until the end! - Rocky assured<p>

Tommy stretched out his arm and the Pink Ranger left the robot on the floor. Aisha, Rocky, Cassie, Adam, Mary Jane and finally Billy joined hands with him before jumping and shouting:

- POWER RANGERS!

...

In the boardroom of the Machine Empire, Lord Gasket and his minions had met with his generals and other prominent people:

- I think we should accept the facts milord - said Lady Archerina -. The unknown powers these Rangers have will give us many problems  
>- You're right, my lady - grumbled Lord Gasket -. And you, the science team, haven't you finished analyzing this power source?<br>- We regret to inform to your majesties that we haven't - said one of the nervous scientists -. It's something totally unknown to us  
>- We found minerals and other crystals with special powers on other planets - said another -. But we had never seen anything like this before<p>

- A divided crystal that acts in resonance and that is a part of whoever dominates it at the same time - outlined a female scientist  
>- It's also capable of controlling the forces of nature - completed the first scientist. - However, this is all hypothetical yet ...<br>- We know - said Kaiser Sprock visibly bored -. You do nothing but theorize as we deal with the enemy directly  
>- Forget the kilometric reports full of incomprehensible language and tell us what is your opinion - growled Lord Gasket towards the researchers<br>- In short milord: the materials found in Geo aren't strong enough to produce members of our species - said the female scientist  
>- However, they have given good results as a basis for food, tools and precious metals - explained the first scientist<br>- Then we'll do the next move against the Rangers - nodded Lord Gasket  
>- If milord allows it, maybe I could help a bit - intervened lady Archerina<br>- Ah, that makes things much more interesting brother - assured Kaiser Sprok -. Meanwhile I will devote myself to the infiltration  
>- I approve your wishes - Lord Gasket nodded with a grim smile-. We'll see what these humans are capable of, having defeated us only once ...<p>

...

- Mary Jane? Are you okay dolly? - Armand asked

I jumped immediately and blinked hard, as I had been about to fall asleep at half workshop.

- Yeah, he he. I just didn't sleep very well last night - I replied embarrassed

Elsie looked at me carefully, but true to her custom, she said nothing. The girl just continued weaving garters with sticks on the pattern of a book at her side. It was for a collapsible structure, yet strong enough to stand by itself.

- Well, watch out or you're going to make a custom of it - Armand advised  
>- Don't worry, I'm fine - I assured with a big smile<br>- By the way, did you see the T.V. last night? Finally Adaland is news for more than just Billy Cranston. The Power Rangers came back from their "short" vacations - Armand laughed

Elsie said something, but I kept working on my structure, which was meant to be spherical. I couldn't help thinking about Billy. Recently I had the impression that he wanted to tell me something... but we were talking little and I had no clue of what was going on. What happened to our relationship? Regardless of being his friend, his assistant and Ranger companion... what was I to him? What's more, should I be sad, confused or outraged by his behavior?

If things were like 3 years ago, it would be only natural to ask when we were alone. But it was as if an invisible barrier was lifted between us. Or maybe the barrier was only in my imagination. I had nightmares in which, finally gathering courage, I talked to him about my feelings. His eyes turned cold as ice and he walked away from me, saying I wasn't reciprocated.

How frustrating was it all! The only clear thing to me was that I had to conceal my feelings for now. I couldn't imagine anything worse than a pathetic fan begging Cherokee's scientific celebrity to pay attention to her. That will never, ever happen!

- Elsie can you pass me the book? Wanna check the advanced curved patterns - I asked approaching my friend

...

Despite the fatigue I could concentrate enough in class, so that I didn't appear distracted. It wasn't necessary to be very observant to notice that the Rangers reappearance had shocked the entire Adaland, and although I didn't put much attention to the comments, I definitely caught the induced relief in the population. The latter was not without contradiction: our presence meant that an exoplanetary enemy had our world in check... and yet, people were happy for our return.

Seeing young people with a bright future as Yuu and Will working together in the lab and making their first relevant discoveries, I told myself that what we were doing was right. I have the theory that when a human being is able to discern what's really important, he can face any problem not mattering how complex it is.

Now that I was very close to confirming my suspicions, I had to be strong. Last night's nightmares prove that I'm somewhat uncertain about the future, so I must redouble my efforts. Rangers are required for this planet not only as their guardians and protectors, but as a conduct example for society. Which reminds me ...

- Edd, Jennifer could you come here for a moment?

The youths approached the cubicle where Billy was working on his computer.

- You called superior Cranston? - asked the boy  
>- I just wanted to know about your progress in restructuring the software<br>- The damage is less than we thought at first - Jennifer reported with relief -. The previous backup version was ready at a 75%  
>- With a few more months of work we'll be able to complete it - Edd said -. It won't be on time for the end of term, but ...<br>- We'll talk to the University Council - Billy nodded -. I advise you to keep working without worrying too much. And guys  
>- Yes superior? - asked Jennifer<p>

- I understand that the simulation program had a particular personality  
>- Yes. We didn't want it to have a lot of brains but a big ego, so it's more suited for a responsive action simulator - Edd nodded<p>

Billy smiled and said:

- Thanks guys. You can continue with your work

…

Cassie typed in the controls that were right in front of her. Due to the narrow space, she was doing it lying down with her arms stretched. A floating little robot lit the space with its powerful eyes.

- Ready! All checked at this area - said the girl rolling and putting her legs on the trapdoor  
>- Perfect, we finished earlier than I expected - Mary Jane said from below, closing a panel<br>- Let's go then! - Rocky exclaimed -. We still have to train

Cassie jumped out and met with her friends. Several robots surrounded them as they walked towards the exit.

- By the way Meijei, I wanted to ask you something - said the oriental girl -. I know you're busy, but the Conservatory has an event this Friday and we are one singer short  
>- What about you? - Mary Jane asked perplexed<br>- Of course I'm going to be there! - she assured energetically -. Moreover, I'm about to release an album, can you imagine? I still haven't finished studying!  
>- Great! - Rocky nodded -. It was time for you to show your talent to the world<br>- Congratulations Cassie! - Mary Jane said  
>- Thank you, thank you ... but we're beating around the bush. The point is that you still sing, right Meijei?<br>- A bit - admitted the girl staring at the floor  
>- Perfect! - Cassie exclaimed pulling out a folded sheet from her jeans pocket -. This is your part<p>

Mary Jane revised the lyrics and stopped short.

- NAAAANIIII? *2 You want me to sing THIS!  
>- Well, the girl who got sick was going to sing a-go-go. - Cassie said with a shrug<br>- Easy Meijei, you can sing a circus anthem if you want - assured Rocky -. You're with friends  
>- Ush, fine, but on one condition. DON'T say anything to Billy<br>- What! - Cassie shouted ?

The girl crossed her arms, watching the exit door with a frown. Cassie and Rocky looked at each other, shrugging.

The evening's clarity greeted them outside and they said goodbye to the robots. The other Rangers were training in their Ninja phases, facing each other. Mary Jane closed her eyes and turned into a Damme.

- Huh? What will you do? - Aisha asked approaching her  
>- Could you do without your crystals for a moment? - Mary Jane asked -. They must still be low in energy after yesterday's battle...<br>- Meijei's right - Tommy nodded -. There will be no demorph, as they'll be close by

The six crystals floated to the girl, leaving their owners.

- Thanks. I'll be a few feet away - said Mary Jane

The green crystal also floated with its companions, circling her as she walked. The girl arrived at a gentle slope, sitting down. A subtle evening breeze almost went unnoticed. She looked at the seven Zeo crystals, forming a circle above her head.

- Well, now what am I supposed to do with you? Volgara told me there was no need to explain it...

Mary Jane closed her eyes and moved her hands slightly.

…

(%To Zanarkand - Nobuo Uematsu%)

My mind went blank. It never fails me at the most critical moments, so it was fortunate that we weren't under attack. All I could see was this fragile and ethereal young woman, lying on the grass with her eyes closed. Her robe seemed to float in the air, surrounding the crystals that were sparkling in unison.

Surely my teammates continued the practice without much regard to what was going on, but I went over. All I could see at that time was her figure that scarcely seemed to breathe. She even looked a little pale...

Seeing her like that I realized that being strong was going to be a huge challenge. Although my rational mind and my senses insisted that everything was fine, something in my primitive reptilian brain shouted anxiously.* It was an almost physical and painful emotion.

She opened her eyes and smiled, noticing me.

- I did it – Mary Jane said with that vibrant voice so common in her past -. They are fully energized again

I sat beside her while she sat up gracefully. To my relief, her face was recovering color. She reached out and the crystals started moving around us.

- It was almost as natural as breathing...  
>- You'll gradually get used to it<br>- Although everything is so strange... but if it wasn't, it wouldn't be half the wonderful... or half the absorbing - and sighed with satisfaction -. Fortunately everything's going well in college. Of course, my career isn't as demanding as that of Aisha, Tommy... or yours

And she looked timidly at me:

- They don't miss you in the lab when you're with us?  
>- In fact thanks to the implemented organization, we're ahead of the original plan. All projects are going well ...<br>- And I guess you are developing a bit of everything  
>- Within the area of physical, chemical and biological sciences. Besides that, we'll increase the recruitment rate this year<br>- I bet that, as hundreds of heads are better than one  
>- Therein lies the project's strength. Even the apprentices help to improve both the performance and the methodology at each lab. And because they're there voluntarily...<br>- There's virtually nothing that can stop it. Except a new threat coming from outer space... or an intruder with a stolen ID card - she said as a joke  
>- If we haven't been stopped before, nothing will stop us now... and by your new ID card, you'll know that we're taking more precautions - I said, smiling<p>

No, nothing should stop us, starting with ourselves. I got up and told her:

- We must continue or Tommy will scold us  
>- The White Leader is understanding - she said standing up -. But you're right, we must seize the time<p>

And we went back with the others.

… … … … …

*1 Yes, Cassie screams like a chinese.

*2 "Nani" means "what" in japanese.

This chapter's song is from Final Fantasy X. You can easily find it in You tube. The Power Rangers Movie version theme and/or the Zeo Rangers theme would be nice for the action scenes too. :)

Thanks for reading! All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	7. Worlds apart

Chapter 6: Worlds apart

Kaiser Sprock was in a dark place full of rhythmic and mechanical sounds. The Quadra-fighters moved silently all around.

- These humans are not half the clever they should. Leaving our sisters unprotected... but - and here he laughed -. That's what allows us to prowl here. You, there. Turn on the light

One of his subjects triggered a huge lever and the place lit up: they were inside a factory.

- Have you located the central control?  
>- Unit 3 is waiting there, Kaiser Sprock - nodded one of them<br>- Perfect - muttered the leader following the Quadra-fighters -. What my brother thinks matters little; a victory without fun isn't worth it...

…

I crossed my arms, throwing myself back in the seat once I finished extrapolating the data. Social Services lab is usually empty in the morning, so I only hear the sound from outside the building. The remains of my lunch and a half emptied glass of water are next to the computer.

I looked at the results on the screen for several seconds before uncovering my left wrist to activate the communicator. Mary Jane was quick to answer:

- Meijei here

I withdrew the communicator from me and breathed once before answering:

- Hey Meijei  
>- Are you okay?<p>

No wonder she realized that something was wrong.

- Yeah, thank you. I was just wondering if you could come to the lab around five o'clock  
>- Billy ...<br>- I think we should talk. See you this afternoon?  
>- O.K.<p>

I hung up and distractedly took the glass of water. Turning my back to the computer, I tried to put a coherent order in my ideas. There were only 10 minutes before the next class.

…

And there I was, before the imposing lab. Billy's bizarre call had me nervous during the entire day, so I must prepare myself to hide it. I took a deep breath, secured my shoulder bag, lifted slightly my hung sketchbook and gathered all my courage to enter.

Upon arriving the elevator I took the opportunity to monitor the enemies' presences. What were they doing? I doubted they were playing chess or something...

- Hi Meijei!  
>- Hello Yuu, how are you?<br>- Well, thank you - said the young man approaching me down the aisle -. Are you coming to see superior Cranston? - and seeing I nodded he continued -. Surely he's fond of karate these days. Is the dojo that good?  
>- Sure - I nodded enthusiastically -. Adam and Rocky are excellent teachers<p>

Just on that, Will got out of the lab:

- Hello Meijei!  
>- How's it going, Will? - I greeted<br>- My cousin's a little nervous - he said with a sigh -. No wonder, though...  
>- What? - I said apprehensive .- You know what's going on?<br>- Oh, oh – exclaimed Yuu looking at Will -. Don't tell me she's coming

Billy's cousin nodded ruefully.

- Can anyone tell me what's going on? - I asked somewhat exasperated  
>- The worst nightmare of my cousin... no, of the entire lab is about to arrive - Will muttered<br>- Aren't you overdoing it a little? - Yuu intervened -. She...  
>- Is a nuisance<br>- Who are you talking about? - I insisted

The elevator door opened and before us appeared an Asian girl. Her stilettos were discordant compared to the serious environment around us, but something about the color and texture of her long black hair reminded me of someone...

- Greetings guys! - she said entirely outspoken -. Is Billy around?  
>- He's busy, Lin - Will growled -. He's leaving early anyway...<br>- Lin? - I repeated -. Lin Kwan? Trini's cousin?  
>- Eh? Yes. Who's asking? - she said with suspicion<br>- Don't you recognize her? It's Meijei, Mary Jane Dupont - Will explained  
>- Ah, I see.<p>

And she looked me in such a penetrating way that I almost jumped. What was with this mood swing?

- Trini told me you'd moved - Lin said dryly  
>- She came back - Will replied defensively -. Now, if you don't mind, we have many things to do here...<br>- Yeah Lin, so get out of the way - completed Yuu with a frown

I just had a huge drop in the head. What was the animosity between the boys and Lin? I remember she was a lovely girl and that Trini was fond of her...

- In that case Mary Jane should also go... - she said

Billy came out of the lab door at that moment and my apprehension was instantly back. He was looking me straight in the eye and I clearly sensed that something was wrong. Maybe he discovered something about the Machine Empire?

Lin turned and ran towards him, with evident joy:

- Hi Billy! How are you? Trini sends you many greetings  
>- Hey Lin. Well, thank you. Where is she now? At Dubai?<br>- No, in the Hura, trying to settle differences between I don't know who...  
>- Say hello to her, please - he said smiling<br>- Yeah, right. By the way, don't you wanna go to the bakery we both love so much?

Wait. Both? And what's with the flirtatious expression?

- Lin I'm sorry, I won't be able to go this time - said Billy in a too natural tone for my taste  
>- Why? - Lin whimpered -. I heard you were going to leave early<br>- I'll get going - Yuu muttered passing me -. I hate when she gets like this

And he left, while Billy was trying to reason with her:

- I have other commitments already, Lin. I also told you by phone that I was going to be busy from now on in the evenings

By phone? OK, I just begged the shock wasn't noticeable on my face. He never had called me during those 3 years!

- It's the same for some time now. What's wrong in making you company for a while? - Lin complained -. Are these experiments so important to you? I thought you were more human than most people. When my cousin left...  
>- There she goes again with that - Will growled<br>- Lin, I understand how you feel, and I thought my reasons to concentrate on my research were clear - Billy insisted, and walked up to me -. I'm sorry, but I must go

Lin's face reflected an incredible fury:

- I get it... perfect. Good for you! But listen to me, William Cranston: I care a damn if you're the best scientific in Cherokee or the entire universe. You owe a lot to my parents, and if you have some decency, you won't dare forget it  
>- I've always been grateful for the Kwan's patronage at the beginning of my career - Billy nodded looking serious -. But we must not confuse things<br>- Don't worry, I understand what you're suggesting. I'll go, but this isn't the last time you see me here

And outraged, turned and walked away, not without looking at me horribly.

- Come Meijei - Billy muttered reaching for my arm  
>- No<p>

I swiftly avoided the contact and backed away, staring in disbelief. What was the meaning of all that?

- I'll explain on the way  
>- I said no!<p>

I yelled without thinking. It was obvious that Lin had something to do with him, and what hurt me most was that I had no idea ...

- Please Meijei, it's important - he said fixing his blue eyes on me.

It was to melt anyone, but the word "important" reminded me of the enemies and I looked down, confused.

- Will, take care of everything together with the girls, please - instructed Billy activating the elevator door  
>- Of course - nodded his cousin - See you<p>

The door opened and I went in, followed by Billy. We were alone, but I didn't dare to see him in the face. I had set up a scene, and for what? Who was I to question what he did with other girls?

I remembered when he was Marge's and Laura's boyfriend. Every night, after he spoke of them as we ate or were in the garage, I went to bed with tears in my eyes. But I never acted strangely in front of him... unlike today...

- Sorry this happened - Billy whispered -. I didn't know she was coming today ... Anyway, I think I owe you an explanation - and when I didn't say anything, he continued - Lin and Trini were very close  
>- I know - I said with a weak voice<br>- During these years Trini has come and gone abroad ... she's good at diplomacy, but lately has been away for too long  
>- I already know that - I muttered annoyed - She didn't rename me Meijei for nothing. I write her from time to time ...<br>- Yes, it's understandable ... we three spent much time in my house's garage  
>- What I can't understand is how did Lin become... physically grown up and that...<br>- I thought you could answer that question - he smiled slightly, and I realized it bothered him -. I don't know when it started, but once I saw her alone in the park and went to see what was wrong. She was quite sad since Trini left, but was getting worse. After some talking she brightened up a little and we started going out as friends...

Now I understood. Lin was after Billy and took advantage of her relation to Trini in order to approach him.

- Poor Lin – I whispered  
>- What?<br>- Have you ever cleared that up? That the two of you were just friends?  
>- Naturally<br>- But as time passed by you didn't say it again  
>- I thought once was enough - he said thoughtfully<br>- Some people don't understand even if you repeat it a million times - and I sighed with a slight smile

Maybe I was similar to Lin on that.

…

_(Distant worlds - Nobuo Uematsu)_

I stopped my motorcycle and Meijei jumped out, breathing in the fresh air of the mountains surrounding the area of the Command Center. Beyond were the snowy peaks that mark the border with the colder Maidú*1, clouds slowly roaming the blue sky.

- Do you remember when we walked around? - she asked -. After defeating the monster of the day, we watched the sunset… from the hill on the right, I think

Her voice sounded apprehensive. Actually I was nervous too. I had never done this before, and to have to make it to her turned the situation even more complicated.

- The others may be wondering where we are - she said, sitting on the grass  
>- Don't worry. - I answered sitting next to her -. I warned Tommy in case we can´t go<p>

We watched the landscape in silence for a while.

- Meijei, I know how hard for you was to stop being a Ranger.  
>- For you too, right? That's why you devoted yourself to the Command Center<br>- In part - I nodded -. I had two things in mind. Protecting our world and...  
>- And...?<br>- One day I found you reading "Brief History of Time"*2 in my garage. Then I realized how much you mean to me. Please don't interrupt me -. I said quickly, noticing her movements -. You left and... the truth was that I felt isolated. I always considered surprising that a pretty and active girl spent her time with a bookworm like me  
>- Don't call yourself that! - she protested hotly -. You always were fascinating to me! And you know I devour books too, about art, history, culture...<p>

Wait a second. Was she telling me that...?

Get hold of yourself. This is the most important part.

- There's something that has been troubling me since Volgara returned our powers and you became Priestess of the Zeo Crystal. It has to do... with history and culture, in fact  
>- Do you think I'm in danger, Billy?<br>- Not more than the rest of us - I said shaking my head -. What I'm saying is that, checking the hierarchies and the evolution of society in our planet, I haven't found any records of priestesses who have been able to establish interpersonal relationships while they were active

Mary Jane stood still, the color fleeing from her face.

- How I didn't notice before ... - she whispered -. In our society, while priests and priestesses are serving their respective cults, they don't marry or maintaining "incestuous" relationships.  
>- When they become spiritual guides and train others to continue their work, they resume such relations.<br>- In other words... it could take years for...

I had the urge to take her hand, as I often did in the past. But as I drew closer, I noticed her pulse was racing.

- We must be careful - I said withdrawing my hand, a little embarrassed  
>- Careful? - she repeated flushed - But why, if it's natural? If I... and you...<br>- Don't say it, please!

Mary Jane bit her lip in frustration and got up, getting away from me.

- What you have told me...  
>- It must remain secret, especially for the Machine Empire<br>- It's not like I'm helpless... but thanks - and added in a broken voice -. I think I'm gonna practice alone today. Excuse me with the others, please  
>- Meijei...<br>- See you tomorrow

And she ran down the hill. I stayed until her figure was out of sight and made fists.

I had done it to protect her. For her, for the other Rangers and our planet. It was the logical thing to do.

Why did I feel like a coward then?

...

I ran down the hill without looking back. If I did, I would go back and throw myself to Billy, shouting that the thousands of years of our world's history could go to hell if it meant we could be like any ordinary couple in Adaland.

But being objective, we weren't a true couple. My parents hated him, so I saw him without them knowing. He had girlfriends and never talked me about feelings before... Only now, when it was too late.

I stopped in the middle of the valley not due to tiredness, but because of that rupture feeling inside of me. Why did it hurt so much? Why do priestesses can't have boyfriend? How bad was to love someone else? Why did those nightmares come true? He would not get away from me, but now ... I couldn't even touch him!

- Not again, not again - I whispered desperately

Where did that come from? When did it happen before? Sure I was going crazy.

Just then I turned and met my Qirin.

- Qirin but ... what are you doing here? – I asked in a maternal tone, touching the tip of his nose -. You should be in your shelter in the forest, you must rest as much as possible when there is no battle...

My zord made a noise between growl and purr, bowing his head more closely. I leaned on his big nose, closing my eyes.

- Forgive me for not being able to keep your new shape. If only I were more ... I don't know... I need something to do that. In fact, I lack many things to do everything - I sighed discouraged

Then a thought came to my head. My Qirin was there, trying to comfort me. I still had something important.

I was a Ranger. The second in command. And the Priestess of the Zeo Crystal.

At leaving Adaland I longed to be useful and now I was! It was a matter of choice, everything had a price. I had to remain the Green Ranger and teach that damned Machine Empire that planet Geo would defend itself through us. And we were going to defeat them, no matter the cost.

I opened my eyes and lifted my head, looking at my zord:

- I don't know if I'll make it, but I'll try. I just want you to promise me one thing: that you'll take care of Tenma and Billy, please.

My Qirin made another sound.

- Come on, Qirin. If we're going to defeat the Empire Machine, we have to train...

And I went away to the woods with my zord.

...

Lord Gasket and his people had gathered on the balcony they used to monitor the planet.

- Is everything ready, Sprock?  
>- That's right, brother. It took more time than I would have liked, but ...<br>- The results will be worth it – said lady Archerina, and turned to Lord Gasket -. Milord, scientists will soon send our new creation to Adaland  
>- So this operation starts ... we joined the best of our technology with the observations we made of this species... there is no way we fail this time - the Empire leader muttered darkly<p>

…

Tommy stopped his motorcycle shortly before arriving at the Hou Dojo and went down, making the last stretch of road on foot. The wind had died and not a single blade of grass nor a cloud in the sunny sky moved.

- Hey, Adam! Look what the tide brought us - Aisha said from the dojo's entrance  
>- Hey girl - Tommy greeted with a smile -. It´s pleasant to find you here<br>- Would be the height after nearly a week. Besides it's Friday! – she cried enthusiastically -. We've got concert - added with a wink  
>- That's right. What about Rocky?<br>- He's helping Billy in the Command Center - Adam replied meeting them  
>- Well, to practice - Tommy nodded, going inside<br>- It will surprise the others when they arrive - Aisha said following him

The wind came blowing and Adam stopped, looking up.

- Beware! - he cried, and the three of them looked just as several Quadra-fighters materialized in front of the dojo  
>- Second morphosis! - ordered Tommy - White Ninja Ranger!<br>- Black Ninja Ranger!  
>- Yellow Ninja Ranger!<p>

...

- Volgara! Quadra-fighters are attacking the Hou Dojo! - Rocky cried

I immediately turned to see the hologram on the wall, counting.

- Forty ... more than the last time - I observed  
>- Go fast, Rangers. I'll contact Meijei and Cassie. And be careful. I doubt they're mere Quadra-fighters<p>

...

- Be still, Meijei - Cassie growled  
>- But ... - I replied<br>- No buts. It´s a favor for another  
>- You're going to ruin the nail polish - Elsie observed<p>

We were at the Youth Center after eating. Cassie held my notebook of Theoretical Foundations and a pencil, while Elsie painted my nails in an almost black green tone.

- I can do it by myself - I wailed  
>- Sure you can! - Cassie exclaimed - but not at the same time. Elsie has been nice and lent you her nail polish, so don't be such a cry baby. Let's see, we were thinking in the definition of objective and subjective<br>- Objective is based on verifiable facts  
>- And subjective is based on assumptions - Elsie completed<br>- Aha - Cassie scribbled -. Now compare theory and practice ...

The communicator rang in that very moment.

- Ups. Time to go to the bathroom! - I exclaimed getting up  
>- I'll go with you! - Cassie said cheerfully<p>

And we slipped to the Youth Center's lockers, answering the communicator:

- What's up, Volgara?  
>- A Quadra-fighters squadron appeared near the Hou Dojo. The other Rangers are already there<br>- Roger. We'll catch up with them - and the communication was cut  
>- Lucky the nail polish is fast drying - Cassie said running back with me<br>- Only you can think about worrying on the nail polish right now - I replied laughing

…

Although defeating the enemies took a few minutes in Ninja stage, they kept coming and surrounding the five Rangers.

- Don't they ever get tired? - shouted Adam  
>- If they continue to fester we won't see the end of it soon! - Aisha cried<br>- The Machine Empire isn't taking us lightly - Billy said  
>- But what do they want this time? - Asked Rocky<br>- Hey guys! Did you miss us? - Shouted Cassie

Cassie and Mary Jane came attacking from outside, so that the formation of the Quadra-fighters was disrupted. That balanced things a bit, but ...

- Something else is coming! - Mary Jane exclaimed, looking up

From the sky fell a dark blue mecha, surrounded by more Quadra-fighters.

- Greetings from the Machine Empire, Rangers  
>- Who are you? - Tommy asked, while the Rangers gathered<br>- Our kind calls me People Pitcher, and I came for a special order from their Majesties. Quadra-fighters, go ahead!  
>- It's morphing time! - Tommy commanded<p>

There were so many enemies, it was difficult to get away from them even to morph. The leather headband with Rocky's crystal flew away in the confusion.

- Rocky! - Mary Jane cried, but several Quadra-fighters held her back  
>- Damn! – the Red Ninja Ranger shouted, throwing himself down and evading the enemy while trying to search his crystal<br>- Help him! - cried the girl in a high voice

Aisha and Tommy realized what was going on, but scarcely had the Quadra-fighters at bay. People Pitcher moved nimbly among the fighting groups, going towards Rocky:

- What do we have here? A helpless Ranger?

Rocky enraged upon hearing this, jumped up and confronted the mecha.

- No Rocky! - Aisha shouted

The young man gave a flying kick and hit the mecha... being absorbed by it.

- Rocky! - Tommy shouted  
>- See you soon, Rangers! - People Pitcher cried, and all the Quadra-fighters vanished instantly<p>

Everyone was stunned. Cassie picked up the red Zeo Crystal with a trembling hand.

- Damn - Adam muttered

...

*1 Maidú is the state in the North of Adaland.

*2 "A brief history of time" is a cosmology and maths related book by famous scientist Stephen Hawking. It's true that Meijei preferes other kind of books, but this one is easy to understand and has a lot of pictures ;)

The song this time is "Distant worlds" by Nobuo Uematsu in english vocal version. You can find it in You tube :)

So here it is, the romantic drama chapter. It kinda was a love confession without a true love confession u. uU And what will happen to Rocky now that he has been kidnapped?

Sorry for updating so late, but maybe it will be like this from now on.

All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	8. Infield - Outfield

Chapter 7: Infield – Outfield

- And that's what happened... Now Rocky is inside People Pitcher.

Tommy stopped. The others had remained silent as he recounted what happened to Volgara. It wasn't that the Command Center's powerful systems didn't show the fight. Volgara has always favored the oral recollection in case of unexpected problems, more for us than for herself. Several of my comrades haven't regained full control of their emotions yet.

All of us had our guard down, I repeated to myself during Tommy's account. Especially me. And being the head of the Command Center, that was a serious fault.

- Sorry Volgara - whispered our leader with his head down. - It happened a few miles from here...

It was intolerable that Tommy became responsible for the incident.

- It isn't your fault - I interrupted him standing up and getting closer. - In any case is mine.  
>- Billy! - Adam protested.<br>- I estimated the energy currents safeguarding Green Hills and the surrounding area had been strengthened enough for avoiding the entrance of enemies - I continued, still reviewing the failed calculations in my mind. - I was wrong by 100%.  
>- But Billy - Tommy protested.<br>- Please guys! Can you leave that? - Aisha disrupted. - We have to rescue Rocky, that's all that matters right now.

Meijei sat with her hands on her lap. She didn't look worried or disappointed, just sad. I watched Cassie, who had been holding our friend's Zeo Crystal all the time in her hands.

- Aisha is right, Rangers - said Volgara. - The system is currently locating the enemy.

That made me react; I had to assess the situation. I approached one of the panels and began typing furiously, as new calculations were forming in my mind. Cassie shyly walked closer to me.

- Any thoughts on how to get him out? – she asked.  
>- Actually... yes - and I turned, adressing everyone. - People Pitcher seems to be composed with both native and non native materials from this planet. But the most important point in its favor is the way it uses the molecules of living things to ionize and deionize them. This means that a more powerful deionizer than the one used by him could bring Rocky back.<p>

All were silent. I noticed the unavoidable confusion when I use scientific terms, although I try to be as clear as possible.

- Do you have a similar prototype, Billy? - asked Volgara.  
>- I worked in one both at the lab and here – I nodded. - It will be ready to fight People Pitcher with some adjustments.<br>- I'll help you.

I turned to Meijei. Since Trini left, she always was the first who offered helping me. I didn't know what I expected to see on her face. A part of me had grown accustomed to her apprehension... but now she merely looked me square in the eye.

- Very well, Meijei - Volgara nodded. - People Pitcher and the Quadra-fighters have appeared in the park. Tommy...  
>- We'll go there - our leader nodded. - Cassie, the crystal.<p>

The Pink Ranger handed him Rocky's Zeo Crystal.

- We'll join you as soon as we can - I said.  
>- I bet you will - Tommy nodded, and addressed our friends. - Let's go!<p>

Meanwhile, Rocky was in a dark, cool place, full of strange machines and circuits.

- Damn! I must be inside that monster. But the question is, how do I get out from here?

The young man looked around, moving with caution.

- If there's a way in, there must be a way out - he reasoned. - Even the Monkey King was swallowed by his enemies and always came out winner *1 - and he smiled. - That gives me an idea.

Outside, People Pitcher and the Quadra-fighters had taken Adaland park, driving away any living being who happened to be around.

- Reinforce the perimeter or the Rangers will enter smoothly - ordered the mecha. - Lord Gasket said time would be of great importance. OUCH!

People Pitcher stepped back and touched his chest.

- So you're trying to get out - he said. - We'll see if you do...  
>- Hold on there, People Pitcher! - shouted the White Ranger.<p>

The mecha looked at his four opponents.

- What were you doing idiots?! - he yelled angrily at his subordinates came too fast!  
>- Don't underestimate us! - cried Aisha.<br>- You got that wrong, Rangers - said People Pitcher preparing the canyon he carried in his right arm.

It happened in seconds. The mecha fired several metal balls that exploded in the air, so the youths had to disperse.

- Did you like that?! Cause it's only the beginning! – it assured roaring with laughter.

…

The settings were almost ready, but I still kept hearing Meijei´s quick typing at the subordinate lab controls.

- What are you doing? - I asked without looking away from the device which was fixed-held with several mechanical arms.  
>- Do you mind? I'm monitoring the enemy's coordinates.<br>- The robots can do it.  
>- I wanted to be sure everyone else is okay. These energy spheres that appeared suddenly must be bombs – she reflected. - That kind of heat concentration is a bomb usually...<br>- But they don't?...

Meijei came into my workspace, smiling slightly:

- Our pals are fine. Sure you have become overprotective.

She put in my hands a small cilice plaque with the deionizer hardware.

- Did you make a secondary connection? - I asked while placing the plaque in place.  
>- No. I pulled it directly from the main one, so you can't force me to blow it.<br>- But we must preserve order - I said, frowning as I made sure the electromagnetic circuit was closed properly.  
>- What will happen if the central control panel isn't available one day?<br>- We'll pull the connections from the backup database then, but not now.

Meijei sighed at my final tone. She went back to the controls, probably to undo the codes. I felt a surge of pride. She was able to help with the deionizer while redirecting the code signals for tracking and security. Maybe someday I could tell her how difficult that would be for my social service students... though of course, they weren't Rangers nor had helped me in my personal experiments for 2 years.

- Does it work? - she asked, coming back to me.  
>- According to the tester, it does - I said turning off the mechanical arms one by one and bowing to the small spherical robot that had been testing the device. - We can't waste more time.<br>- Let's go then. And Billy...  
>- Yes?<p>

I turned toward her. She was visibly shy, but looked at me in the eyes:

- If you torment yourself too much, you could affect Tenma.

I blinked. I was affecting her also, right?

- Rangers, the park - we heard Volgara's voice.  
>- Coming - I reassured, and we got out the Command Center.<p>

...

Tommy, Cassie, Adam and Aisha were doing their best to contain People Pitcher's attacks.

- I can't make a full scale attack - the Pink Ranger exclaimed in frustration. - Rocky´s still in there.  
>- If only we could get close - said Adam.<br>- Need help?!

Everyone turned at hearing Billy's voice... including the enemy, who pointed the canyon.

- LOOK OUT! - shouted the White Ranger.

He hardly gave them time to jump and break away, before the bombs explode.

- Meijei! Are you okay? - Cassie asked.  
>- Yeah, thank you. - she replied getting up.<p>

Billy was surrounded by Quadra-fighters, so he lifted the deionizer and threw it with force:

- Catch it Tommy! – he cried.

The White Ranger made a spectacular leap and caught the device safely. Aisha and Adam helped Billy with the Quadra-fighters while Cassie and Mary Jane gathered with Tommy.

- We have to distract it as much as possible, so you can reach it - said the Green Ranger.  
>- I guess I have to use this from within - Tommy observed.<br>- Yes, but watch out the potency, once you use it you'll only have a few seconds to get out.  
>- Let's do it then - the leader nodded.<p>

The other Rangers hold back the Quadra-fighters enough for them to get close to People Pitcher.

- Together girls? - asked Aisha.  
>- Sure! – Cassie exclaimed.<br>- Whenever you want - said Mary Jane.  
>- I don't know what you intend, but it won't work! - cried the mecha pointing his canyon.<br>- Power of the earth! - Invoked the Yellow Ranger before he used it, causing an earthquake.

Cassie approached People Pitcher from behind and threw one of her heart-shaped spirals to it. Clearly her intention was bringing it closer to Tommy, but despite flying away, the mecha turned to her angrily and fired his canyon.

- Power of the wood! - cried Mary Jane, and thick branches covered the Pink Ranger from the explosion.  
>- Tommy! - Aisha shouted.<p>

The White Ranger managed to take People Pitcher by surprise and touched him, fading away. This caused great hilarity in the mecha:

- One down! Who's next?  
>- Hope he finds Rocky fast - Billy said meeting with the rest.<br>- Did you explain how to handle the deionizer? - Adam asked.  
>- The system isn't complicated, since it's similar to our laser weapons - assured the Blue Ranger.<br>- Guys, sorry to interrupt, but the Quadra-fighters are multiplying again - Cassie said from the foliage.  
>- Oops! Sorry, Cassie - Mary Jane exclaimed withdrawing the branches and heading them to the enemy.<p>

It was quite obvious that People Pitcher wanted to absorb everyone, because the Quadra-fighters were surrounding them again.

- We'll have to endure a little longer. Let's go Rangers! - cried Adam.

…

Meanwhile, Tommy had arrived inside the mecha, which was so dark, he had to make a flash of light emerge from his hand.

- Rocky! - he shouted.  
>- Tommy?! - a distant voice answered.<br>- Yeah, it's me! Follow the light!

The White Ranger raised his hand and the glint went away, shining above his head. Almost instantly the youth came.

- Good to see you here, friend - Rocky said smiling.  
>- Don't mention it. I brought you a gift - replied the leader giving him his Zeo Crystal.<br>- Great! How did you know I wanted one?

Rocky held it up and shouted:

- Adaland Red Ranger!  
>- Okay, let's get out of here now - said Tommy turning the deionizer on. - On the count of three...<p>

...

- Power of Water!

Billy's attack prevented People Pitcher of firing his canyon, but the Quadra-Fighters still kept them busy.

- I assure you won't get out of this, Rangers! Huh?

The mecha let his guard down and noticed a tremor running through its insides. The tremor became a sort of hole, and in the blink of an eye, Tommy and Rocky jumped from it.

- Guys! - Aisha exclaimed.  
>- Are you O.K.? - inquired the Blue Ranger.<br>- Wonderful - assured Tommy. - Thanks, Billy.  
>- People Pitcher was weakened! - Mary Jane cried.<p>

Everyone looked at the mecha, that could not even stand still.

- Don't declare victory so quickly, Rangers! - A metallic voice cried.

They turned to a nearby building and saw Lord Gasket with Kaiser Sprock.

- I told you it would be interesting to watch them from here, brother - said Sprock.  
>- You bet. Especially if we can do this!<p>

Lord Gasket drew his sword and headed toward what remained of People Pitcher. A great light came from the weapon and invaded the mecha, that grew up.

- Damn! - cried Adam.  
>- They are running away! - Mary Jane yelled.<p>

Rocky and Adam threw themselves against Lord Gasket and his brother, but they were already teleporting to their castle. People Pitcher advanced toward the Rangers.

- Let's call the mecha before he crushes us! - Rocky shouted.

- Won Zord, Falcon soul!

- Qirin Zord, Stag soul!

- Ryuu Zord, Monkey soul!

- Mugen Zord, Bear soul!

- Tenma Zord, Wolf soul!  
>- Houou Zord, Heron soul!<br>- Shishi Zord, Frog soul!

Everyone jumped to their respective mecha and the Megazord was formed at full speed.

- We mustn't waste a second! - Tommy shouted taking the controls.  
>- Beware! - Adam yelled, and quickly dodged the blasts of People Pitcher's canyon.<br>- We are getting it angry - said Cassie. - Adaland...  
>- The houses! - Aisha yelled.<br>- Adaland Power Zord! - Mary Jane invoked.

The sword appeared in the Megazord hands and the Rangers rushed to shout:

- NOW!

People Pitcher had no time for anything. He was cut neatly in half and faded away at mid fall.

- It's over - Billy muttered.  
>- Yes... but there's something strange in all of this - said Tommy.<p>

Lady Arquerina met with Lord Gasket and Kaiser Sprock as soon as they arrived:

- Well? - she asked.  
>- The operation was a complete success - assured Lord Gasket. - Sprock is useful occasionally.<p>

His brother was indignant.

- I'll call the scientists, my lord - said Lady Archerina. - They must carry People Pitcher's remains immediately.  
>- Of course, as our next creation stands ready to be completed - murmured Lord Gasket with appreciation. - It will be next time, Rangers. Next time...<p>

…

Cassie, on a cute eerie pink blouse with matching jeans to the hips, looked out from the dressing room. The sound of music could be heard in the distance.

- Looks like we have filled the amphitheater - she sang.  
>- Good for you.<p>

She turned to look at Mary Jane, sitting in front of a mirror. She wore a short Nile green dress and almost black toned sandals, matching the color of her nails.

- Could you put a better face? - requested Cassie. - I don't understand what happens to you. You were O.K. a while ago, when we defeated People Pitcher.  
>- I know. It's not the end of the world. Not yet - she whispered crossing her arms and resting her head on them.<p>

The Asian girl was going to say something when her cell phone rang, so she stepped into the hall to answer:

- Cassie here.  
>- Hello, Cassie.<br>- Adam? Don't tell me you don't find the amphitheater because I don't believe it.  
>- Tommy, Rocky and Aisha are already on their way. I wanted to ask you something before.<br>- I'm all ears, boy.  
>- Meijei haven't said something about what happened?<p>

Cassie sighed before answering:

- Absolutely nothing. And I had arranged all this to encourage her...  
>- Billy hadn't told me anything either, so I'll go to the lab first.<br>- You're not going to...?  
>- Cassie trust me, please. It's the least I can do for those two.<p>

And he hung up.

- Oh, well. I just hope things don't get more complicated - finalized the exasperated girl.

...

Armand Shallot was laying lazily in one of the amphitheater seats, watching a rock band's presentation. While most people were young, there were adults and children also. Among the multitudes that came and went looking for seats and/or friends, a petite brunette girl appeared, going straight to him.

- Elsie, darling! - Armand exclaimed with a smile. - I thought you weren't coming.  
>- I could manage it – she replied sitting beside him. - It isn't Mary Jane's turn yet?<br>- Do you still call her like that? - complained the young man. - I thought everyone had a tacit machiavellian agreement of... heaven, if it isn't Tommy Oliver!

Indeed, Tommy, Rocky and Aisha were sitting in a space not far from them.

- Do you think Cassie or Meijei could introduce them to us?  
>- I don't think he will be interested in you, Armand - the girl said naturally.<br>- Meeting him is enough... I guess the other two will also be part of the group...

Will and Yuu appeared at the amphitheater entry with their backpacks.

- So you didn't reserve places... - growled Yuu.  
>- Hey, don't complain, I didn't know we would be able to come.<br>- We are geniuses, there was no reason to doubt.  
>- Excuse me for the caution, Mr. Confidence - Will laughed.<p>

The two young men stood near some stairs, among several people who failed to find a seat. The rock band received a warm ovation from the public while the master of ceremonies appeared on stage:

- Thanks to Red Timing for their performance! And now, we have our beloved Cassie Chan... singing her most recent compositions. Let's give a loud applause to this girl!

Screams of excitement were heard from Tommy's place even above the rest of the crowd. Cassie came on stage waving to the crowd with arms raised and a bright smile. She reached the center, took the microphone and looked at them with all the confidence in the world as the music began:

(I'm over here, kizuite - Misia)

- Well, I knew she was good, but I'd never heard that song before - Armand Shallot observed.  
>- They just said it's new - replied Elsie.<p>

...

I found Adam turning the pages of a scientific journal in the living room with dark colored furniture.

- Hey Adam - I greeted. - It has been a while since the last time you came. Shouldn't you be in practice?  
>- There was a change of plans, Billy. Tell me, do you still have much to do?<br>- Actually I was about to leave. I expect to spend some time with my father before going to the Command Center.  
>- So, would it be too difficult for you to change those plans?<p>

Until then, I didn't notice he was somewhat concerned.

- What's going on? - and I added - is Meijei alright?  
>- Well, I see your conscience betrays you, my friend.<p>

I knew it. I knew it wouldn't be easy...

- Billy, we talked until late yesterday and you never told me what had happened. I know this isn't the first time you are hermetic and that you must have very good reasons. But Cassie and I notice her greatly affected. She only has a normal behavior when in Ranger duties!  
>- I know Adam, I know...<br>- So why not give a solution to the situation you're up to?  
>- It isn't possible for now... but we didn't even finish talking the other day.<br>- Well, I hope Meijei has the mind presence, courage, or both to deal with it... although with the concert she already has more than enough...  
>- Concert?<br>- Yeah, Cassie practically forced her to sing. She'll perform at the Music Conservatory amphitheater... - and checked his communicator - in 15 minutes.  
>- And nobody told me?! - I exclaimed in shock.<p>

- Meijei was frantic because she didn't want you to know, but I'm still here trying to bring order between you, guys. So tell me, are you going? Cause there are only 14 minutes left...

… … ...

*1 The Monkey King is one of the Chinese Classical books. In one of the stories, the protagonist has to get out from the belly of his enemy.

The song this time is from japanese singer Misia and can be found in U tube. You will listen more of her in this fanfiction, as I picture her voice as Cassie´s ;)

I am so sorry it took so long, guys! My life has turned out even weirder than fiction itself, but I am still writting.

All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


	9. After the concert

Chapter 8: After the concert

(Tsutsumikomu no youni)

Cassie was singing a cheerful ballad with touches of R&B, encouraged by the voices of the public.

- We had heard this girl before, right? - Yuu said, watching her.

- Billy put us her demo in the lab. They're friends, remember?

- Have she gone to see him? - he asked with surprise.

- A couple of times. It exasperates me that you pay no attention to those things.

- I only notice the essentials. No wonder I have almost perfect grades.

- Billy too, and he would not forget ... - murmured Will.

As the music was fading out, the thunderous applause almost outshone the talented voice of Cassie, who raised an arm in triumphant gesture and bowed:

- Many thanks as always! Love you all!

Tommy, Rocky and Aisha got up from their seats to applaud. The master of ceremonies came on stage in a blink and took the microphone:

- Thank you, Cassie! And now, a special number instead of Sahara, who unfortunately couldn´t join us tonight...

The public went silent, showing interest and curiosity. I watched hidden by a curtain placed next to the stage.

- Supporting the Conservatory musical show, we have a tribute to the 80´s music by… Mary Jane Dupont!

(Anything for you)

There were several claps and I breathed deeply. It was time to go on stage in the dark. When they turned the lights I had to give a good show, as I used to a long time ago... luckily the first part was quiet. Cassie had chosen the songs well...

- _Anything for you, but you are not here…_

Armand looked at Elsie, who was attentive to the illuminated scenario:

- She's good – the girl murmured.

- You doubted Cassie´s judgment? Sure she's good - the boy replied with a smile.

- Mary Jane Dupont? - said a voice somewhere around. - Now I remember! It was that girl who always ran away from home.

Elsie turned towards the voices, visibly surprised. Armand turned his head also.

- She taught drawing, right? - someone said. - Set up a mural with the children for the hospital also.

- That´s true, the mural is still there!

- _I still do anything for you, I'll play your game… _

- Well, seems she´s starting to loosen - observed Aisha.

- About time, she´s been quite tense - nodded Rocky.

- Where´s Adam? He already missed Cassie... - commented Tommy.

- Mary Jane was in your class, right son? - said a voice at their backs.

- Yes, I think she practiced karate and gave drawing lessons...

- Didn´t she win a tournament sometime? - asked a young lady.

- Not that I know, but she participated a lot. The girl wasn´t bad at all.

- Now I remember, she even defended the kids when the bullies annoyed them...

- _And I do anything for you, despite of it all…_

- Not as good as Cassie - Yuu said. - But she has something.

- Now you are a critic too? - growled his friend.

- I tell you Mary Jane bailed - said someone near him.

- I don´t believe you.

- Bah, many people remember that. Tommy Oliver´s group parachuted to prevent the Observatory´s demolition.

- I do remember - jumped a young girl. - They made many figures in the air before landing.

…

Adam yelled at me from afar, but I didn´t pay attention. I didn´t even see my watch. Surely I would not arrive on time even if I was running as if my life depended on it...

There were many people at the entrance, but I managed to sneak between them. The first thing I saw next was the amphitheater of the Conservatory, full to burst. Meijei was on stage.

(Vogue)

- _Look around, everywhere you turn is heartache…_

- She also was involved with the waste processing factory´s issue, wasn´t she? - said a man next to me.

- Yes, several youths gathered signatures to close it - said another.

- It reopened with an entirely different system in the end... designed by Billy Cranston, as I recall.

- What I found out was that Mary Jane and Trini Kwan also had to do with it.

- With the system design? - said the surprised man.

- The girl had a reputation of rebel... but she was never expelled nor suspended. She had good grades.

- And how do you know?

- Because I was her Science teacher, my friend.

I would have laughed if not because I could not look away from Meijei. She looked different, more like... before...

- _I know a place where you can get away… _

Armand looked at Elsie, whose eyes were bright.

- You look happy – observed.

- Mary Jane is happy - she said.

- Good to know the formula. It might also work for you – smiled.

- So her parents were getting a divorce - a lady murmured at his side.

- That's what they always said. As the school psychologist, I frequently tried to bring them together to talk about their problems. It was not consistent that Mary Jane ran away so often from home.

- Did you ever achieved in doing so do?

- Never. I wonder what happened to them...

- Why don´t you find out once the girl finishes singing?

- And to spoil the moment? I don´t think so.

- _You know you can do it!_

- Hey Tommy! - exclaimed a boy patting his shoulder.

- Hi Fred!

- How are you? - asked Rocky.

- Good, thank you. Hey, why no one warned me that Meijei´s back?

- Lack of time? - Aisha responded with uncomfortable laughter.

- Really missed her. Give her my regards in case I don´t see her later, ok?

Cassie watched from behind the stage curtains, when suddenly she felt movement at her side:

- Adam! How was it?

- Depends on what happens later...

- Where is Billy? - she asked, stretching out. - Dear God, I wouldn´t like to delve into your thoughts right now.

- Left him near the entrance. Don´t worry, they are gonna be okay. You'll see.

- _Come on, vogue! Let your body groove to the music…_

I was so into my role as a singer at that point, that my dancing was too flirtatious in the last part. I could hear the crowd shouting, but what would happen after that, no longer mattered. While I was on stage, that was my time and my place...

According to Cassie, the best way to end was to pose looking squarely forward, so my last move was to throw the microphone and...

I almost fainted! Billy at the entrance?!

After the song finished, the lights went out and there was a standing ovation. But when the stage lit back a few seconds later, all that was on it was a microphone.

- Adam! - Cassie cried alternately looking towards the entrance and the stage.

Billy ran from the Amphitheatre.

- I was not expecting that - muttered the concerned youth.

…

Once again my brain just had a fixed idea: to flee. Wherever and in any kind of way, but as fast as it could be! That end was like a bucket of ice water.

- Kyaaa! - I screamed when I felt someone pulling me by the arm.

- Get hold of yourself, Meijei! Nobody's going to hurt you.

Billy released my arm roughly. We were very close to a bench, next to one of the trails leading to the Amphitheatre. Without taking my eyes from the distance, I groped for the edge of the seat with my hands. Once found, I grasped it and laughed. I could not contain that nervous laughter which became hysterical almost instantly.

- Meijei! - he exclaimed, visibly worried.

- I'm fine Billy – I assured him, unable to stop laughing. - Can you believe it? Been years since I felt this good! If you had not given me that scare, all would have been perfect. Anyway, that's what I get for not having my senses alert...

I sat at one end of the bench and he did the same on the opposite side. The night was cool and the stars shone peacefully in the blue sky.

- I really wanted to invite you, but...

- But...

- It would have been compromising.

- So you finally say what you think.

I turned over, intrigued by the serious tone he had used.

- Your role as Ranger seems to be creating you many conflicts.

- Quite the contrary. Being a Ranger is one of the things that really make me happy.

- Even when?...

- Billy, you have a huge brain capacity, so tell me: Would you give up voluntarily to be the Blue Ranger?

- Negative

- See? If I quit, we couldn´t be together because you would over protect me

- I never ...

- Without the Zeo Crystal I would be a mere human, William Cranston. I would not be able to help - and added in a whisper. - in nothing.

- That´s false.

- You built the Command Center alone, right? Why not call Tommy? Or me? - I angrily insisted. - Although I was far away, I ...

- Will you listen, Mary Jane Dupont?

I stopped, somewhat irate. Billy looked me straight in the eyes with determination.

- I accept that I have not made the best decisions. Volgara and Alpha 9 suggested we all contribute to the construction of the new Command Center, but I thought it would be an obstacle to regain our normal lives. Try to remember, Meijei - he remarked, noticing that I was about to protest. - The Zeo Crystals were sealed and we no longer had a reason to fight. We shouldn´t cling to the past, regardless of how extremely positive our experiences were.

- That´s why you didn´t call me nor wrote to me? - I murmured.

Billy shook his head and looked back at me.

- In part.

- So the other part... has to do with that lovely stage of life called adolescence? - I asked, smiling sadly.

- I'm sorry for hurting you, but now I am trying my best. We have to face the facts. It is true that we are not like the others, but we are together.

- What do you mean by that?

- There are rules which must be obeyed and respected - and he smiled. - But Meijei, human relationships are beyond a form. They are not an equation with a unique and perfect result.

- The variables are endless... - I sighed.

- We must move forward, and that implies autonomy.

I nodded. No fever or sentimentalism. We had to set each other free. But at least we'd be together until destiny and the path we had chosen permitted it.

...

Will Cranston yawned once before entering the codes that opened the lab door.

- Your fingerprint, please - said a voice with a mechanical touch.

- Yes, the fingerprint, iris... - he murmured. - Now we resemble a maximum security prison.

When he could finally enter, he walked quickly to the wide cubicle he shared with Yuu and 3 other practitioners.

- Hey Yuu! How do you manage to always come before me?

- Insomnia - he replied with a shrug, still looking through a stereoscope.

- Even after the party following the concert yesterday? - Will asked signing up with a marker on a transparent board. - Although I don´t understand why you insisted so much on going. You don´t get your nose out of lab normally.

- Speak for yourself – his friend answered, typing on a computer. - Sometimes it's nice to flirt a bit.

- What a surprise! - Will exclaimed happily. - I didn´t know you already had a new prey in view.

- I lingered this time because I was choosing more carefully.

- I hope so. That... Lucy, or Judy or whatever her name was, wasn´t an intellectual at all - he observed with a drop on his head.

- This has a reasonable amount of intelligence. And she is pretty.

- Stop acting interesting and tell me who she is. I´ll help you with her anyway, as I always end doing.

Yuu looked around discreetly before muttering something. Will was about to reply when:

- Who left the samples drying in the 3-A freezer?!

- It was me, Mohammed! I'm coming!

While his friend ran to the freezer, Will was thinking:

- This will be a disaster. I never thought such an idea was going to cross his head... Precisely her! Heck!

...

The flickering light which barely illuminated the corridors of the palace saw its smooth flow interrupted as Lord Gasket, his wife and his brother advanced between shadows. The rhythmic clanking of their footsteps left a faint echo in the cold polished granite floors, and accompanied the equally dark expressionless faces of their owners.

They reached a better lit enclosure with a cold blue-white light. The Machine Empire´s squad of silvery scientists worked mechanically, without haste. However, a subaltern voice announcing the presence of their sovereign began to unravel the ably contained nervousness. They formed immediately, greeted in a single voice and waited for their leaders to pass in front of them. The silence was so deep and full of suspense, that if someone had dropped a single pin, more than one would have tried to pick it up... causing an unflattering and unsuited clang.

- I see you have worked relentlessly, my scientists - said Lord Gasket.

- So it has been, Majesty - said the rustiest scientist in a cracked voice.

- We want to know if you have something to tell us already - said Lady Archerina.

- And it better be good - intervened Sprock -. We have not waited so long for nothing.

- We understand their majesties impatience - assured the scientist with a curt nod of respect. - The material to be analyzed has been truly abundant, so ...

- What do you expect then? Talk now! - exclaimed Sprock impatiently.

- We are getting there - spoke one of the female scientists. - My lord, my lady, the effects the Rangers caused on the remnants of People Pitcher are downright amazing. I'm not referring to what caused his decline and eventual destruction...

- Vulgar molecular energy - Sprock muttered outraged by the interruption.

- But to those caused by the presence of the Red Ranger inside - continued the female scientist.

- Even if the crystal they use to confront us was not present at that time, we found traces of a distinctive energy - said the first scientist.

- It is of the same type that is released when the forces of nature are employed on their attacks, but in smaller amounts - continued the female scientist.

- Then it's confirmed - murmured Lady Archerina.

- So it is, my lady - the scientist nodded. - These young people manipulate the vital energy of their home planet.

- And it doesn´t seem to resent it - remarked the female scientist. - We have made estimates of the amount of energy used by each of them... But not even the kingdom where they live seems to be affected by their manipulations.

- It is as if the planet had reached an agreement with them - muttered the rustiest scientist. - If planets can have consciousness, that is...

- Consciousness? - repeated Kaise Sprock. - Planets are merely rock formations and...

- If you let me, Kaiser - the female scientist intervened. - A planet is a cluster of resources and energies directly related to the living beings that inhabit it. That is why it´s alive in a certain way.

- Do you know similar cases? - asked Lord Gasket.

- They're just legends - the scientist replied, shooking his head. - None of us had confirmed the existence of a conscious planet before. Much less of a planet that would give someone its vital energy to be manipulated at will.

- That witch who is with them is fearsome - growled Lady Archerina. - I wonder what kind of curse she has to put up with, having such powers in tow... because she was the one who created the Ranger´s crystal, isn´t it?

- So it seems, my lady - the scientist nodded.

- What proportion of the planet´s vital energy is channeled by the humans and what proportion is channeled by the crystal?

- That my lord, is what we need to find out next - explained the female scientist. - And to do so, we require studies with a live specimen.

Kaiser Sprock could not help but laugh.

- Finally some action! It was so irritating to let the Red Ranger go that time...  
>- Moderate your instincts, Sprock - murmured Lord Gasket. - Remember it must be a live specimen.<br>- And with a crystal - Lady Archerina intervened, smirking. - We shall see how they cope after our intervention.

...

Footnotes:

So here you have the next chapter. The songs this time are from Misia, Gloria Estefan and Madonna. They can be found in U tube. I must excuse Cassie and myself for chosing such cheezy songs for Meijei to sing. I really wanted to make a contrast of new and old between both characters. ^-^

It is curious that Billy´s and Meijei´s scene has such a powerful echo on my own life at this moment. Curious and weird, especially taking on account that I wrote the first draft years ago and it barely changed. Anyway, let´s hope for the best to happen.

So now the Machine Empire is preparing to strike again. We will see more of them on the next chapter.

All kind of critics are welcome.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_

Disclaimer: all characters and trademarks belong to their rightful authors, except those created by me. I write fanfiction with no profit intentions.


End file.
